Why me?
by CherryofFire
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have known each other forever, now Sasuke and his brother are going to her school. Sasuke plans to ruin her life, but Sakura has plans of her own.
1. Why me?

"why me?" is one question I'm constantly asking myself. Well a least since I was ten years old. My name is Hurano Sakura. I am 15 years old, I go to Kohona high. It's not one of those fancy private schools. It well run and almost a hell on earth.

"Hey Sakura!" screamed my best friend Ino. Ino is a blonde, boy crazy, fashion loving, pig. (yes she my bff but we came up with the nick names at age 7)

"What Ino-pig?" that earned me a glare.

"Well forehead I just fond out that the Uchiha (sp?) Brothers are coming to are lame school this year! Isn't that wonderful! Maybe I'll get to be in some of Sasukes classes!".

When I said my school was almost a hell on earth, I now know that it is the 1st level of the firey pits of hell! I have known the Uchiha boys since I was 5. I went to kindergarten with the youngest, Sasuke, and the older one, Itachi, was my math tutor for a couple years.

Our parents are the wealthiest in town. Sasuke and Itachi father owns the biggest computer programming company in Japan and their mom is one of the most famous handbag designers the world. My parents are in the same industry as each other. The medical field. My dad is the head of the Diagnostics department at his hospital and my mom is the top scientist for the f.d.a. they all met at a fund raiser when are moms where pregnant with me and Sasuke.

Ever since then are parents have been insbrable. Trying to get us to act buddy buddy. It never worked out because 1.) Sasuke is a cold hearted jerk 2.) Itachi is 5 years older that us and 3.) I am as stubborn as a mule. And that irate sasuke because he can't control me so he just picks on me. He calls me pinky, my hair is naturally pink I swear it, or bog eyes, my eyes are an interesting shade of green.

Speak of the devil her comes sasuke.

"What up tightass?" I think he'll enjoy that nickname.

"Nothin much bog eyes." He replied calmly.

At the sight of Sasuke, Ino jumped behind me and whispered "oh my god, he's hotter in person!" that made me burst into laughter.

"Tightass is hot to you, come on Ino, I know your shallow but please!".

By now I was rolling on the ground. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke leaned down and told me that this year him and his brother where going to my school and he planned to ruin my life. I stoped as soon as e said that. He got up and smireked

"later pimky."

"crap I should have got his number!" is all Ino could say.

I propley should have kept my mothes shut. Note to self: work on mouthe control.

When I said shool was now the first ring of hell, let me rephrase that. School is the 2en ring of hell and im on a one way trip heading to the next level

a/n: this is my first fic, I've been reading for a few months and thought to give it a try. The pairing are ino/shika, tenten/neji, hinta/naruto, sasuke/saukra, and itachi/suzuko(sakuras older sister) my story will be mainly and the sasuke/sasukra pairing, because if I get into the others I might forget them.


	2. Green chicken

A/n: new scenes are in larger bold print. And after this chapter I'm going to write it from an all knowing p.o.v. and in past tense. It's easier for me to write.

**September 21, the first day of school**.

"Ding, dings…DING!"My stupid alarm clock has a dump ring.

"SAUKRA! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED OR IM GOIN TO TAKE YOUR TURN IN THE SHOWER!"

Darling sister Suzuko, she can't stand it when I sleep late.

"I'M UP YOU DOBE!"

"Three, six, nine, the goose drank wine, the monkey chewed tobacco in the good cart line, and the line broke the monkey got choked, and they all went to heaven in a little row boat…" my cell phone ring, the clapping song. Hehehehe.

"Hello?"

"Hey sakura, guess what! I'm bringing the whole class ramen to day!"Naruto the lovable dork.

"Did you know that two much of that stuff can kill you?" like he cares.

"NO my beloved ramen will never harm a fly! Good bye Sakura!"

Well that could have gone better. Naruto has been my friend since grade school. He loves ramen, you propley noticed, and he will do anything to prove he's the best. He's to dense to notice Hinata constantly looking at him and blushing likes crazy when he speaks to her. Hinata has been one of my buddies since grade school too. She is a very, quite, gentle, and very shy.

Any way. I am going to shower and dress. Have you ever had the feeling that something was going to happen, not bad but not good. You just know it going to. That's how I fell eating my breakfast today.

"Hey Suzuko, will you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure. Hurry and get ready." Wow my sis is willing to be nice." I said hurry forehead girl!" I take that back.

**First period.**

Well, this is going to be fun. My first period is with Kakashi. He is always late. I think it because his mind is permanently in the gutter. Oh god, here come trouble.

"Sup pinky girl? Sucks doesn't it." What a nice hello.

"What sucks? The fact that I'm stuck in the same school as UCHIHA SASUKE!" I yelled the last part to get the girls in the rooms' attention. For some reason the girls think chicken hair boy is hot. That proves how shallow a girl can get.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK, IT SASUKE!" Some girl yelled.

"MARRY ME SASUKE!" a least 7 girls shouted that.

"Sorry class, I got lost on the road of life, and had to and old lady with her cat, then..."

"LIAR." Naruto has just walked into the room.

"N-n-naruto, how are you?" Hinta has a slight stutter.

"Class, for your first assignment, I want you to write an essay on some one you've known your whole life."

"I guess that means I'm writing about you sakura. Hey I should write about the time you fell out of the tree and got a big whole in your pants and every one could see your oink soccer undies. Hahahaha!"

" Sasuke… if you write that I write about the time you were sleep walking and you went out side and peed on your nieborghs cat. Hahahahaha!" I got stories too.

"You wouldn't".

"Oh I would and might."

"Fine. Do it I dare you." He should know to never dare me, I never turn one down.

"BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!"

"Later pinky."

"Bye stickbutt."

**Time for p.e.**

"Today we are going to play soccer" YES! I rock at soccer. I'm the captain for the Kohona Ninjas.

So far this has been a boring da-OH MY GOD.

"SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I'm walking by the science lab and I see a picture of me, enlarged a few times, with my ripped pants and pink soccer underwear.

"I'm so glad my mom took that picture."

"This means war Uchiha." I'm grinding through my teeth.

"Bring it forehead."

"Honk! honk!"

"Sakura, come on, mom and dad want to see you before you go to practice" my sister is so loud.

"Coming!"

"Waaaaawaaa! Sakura, my science teacher, orichumara (sp?), partnered me with Nara Shikamara!" it like god is punishing me today.

"What's so bad about that? Shika is like a genius." I mean it he is freakin smart!

"Saskue in my class and I could have been his partner!" will the tocher ever stop?

"Can you get me his number?" apparently not. O.m.g. that's how I can get my revenge.

"Sure Ino. Its298-0345." Have fun Sasuke.

"Later."

Home

"Sakura. Before the school year gets to deep we wanted to tell you that , me and your father are moving to America." I think now would be a good time for my big mouth to open.

"You and your sister will be living with the Uchiha until we move back."

On no. now my life is moving to the pits of the underworld.

"All your stuff is packed and in the car we'll drive you there now."

"Wait… what? Your moving to America and leaving us here?" wow, this might be fun.

"Well kinda. We thought it would be good for you to finish school here.

As we're walking out to the car, I realize that for the rest of my high school life, I'm going to be living with sasuke. Great I'm now in the 4th ring of hell.

"Hey sakura, hello Suzuko" Mrs.Uchiha sys as she hugs each of us.

"Welcome to out home girls. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Mr. Uchiha welcomes us.

"Hey Suzuko, saskura. Want to go to the mall Suzuko?"

"sure." O.m.g. is that a blush on my sister?

"Sakura? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I have come to seek my revenge by evading your home and using anything I can to embaress you. Duh." slow minded loser.

Wait… what's that! Where'd he get the squirt gun? And what with the look on his face. What's that green stuff in that bucket? Oh no…


	3. The move

A/n: I dint write it in the other chapters so I will write it now. **I do not and never will own Naruto!** Now that that's cleared up.

"Sasuke… what do you plan to do with that squirt gun of yellow stuff and bucket of green stuff?" Sakura asked as she slowly backed away.

"Well with this yellow stuff, A.k.a. Mustered, I plan to make your clothes and possibly flesh yellow. And with this bucket of green glue I plan to pour it on you and then you will back up and a bucket of feathers will land on you. And then I will take a pic and post it on my chat room." Well that's well thought out.

"I don't believe you?"

Yes you do.

Who the hell are you?

Your conches.

What ever. He would not do that to me.

Yes he would

Squirt

"Ahhhhhh!!! You jerk this was my favorite sweater" She emphasized the word was.

"Now for the glue"

"Sasuke if you…"

Splash.

At that moment Sakura forgot his prediction and walked right into his trap. As the feather settled around her she heard a click and saw a flash.

"my, this will be the perfect pic for my description for you' loves to fly eat worms and bath outdoors. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I can't believe you walked right into!!"

"Sasuke if you post that picture you will suffer!" If he could have seen Sakuras face under the glue and feathers he would have seen she was turning red with anger.

"What are you going to do about it? Fly through my bedroom window and peck me to death?!" he was skating on thin ice.

Sakura start to chase him around the mansion. Yelling things like' you will die at me mercy' and 'this is your last chance to live a long life'. The others, Itachi and Suzuko, just stared very bored looking.

"So want to head to the mall" Itachi tied to sound more enthusiastic but couldn't.

"Sure. There only going to keep this up for an hour at the most."

**Uchiha pool room.**

**  
**"god, I know you live here but do you have to be every where I plan to go" Sakura was very annoyed. It seemed every where she went Sasuke was already there.

"Yes I already said I plan to make life horrid for you." Sasuke replied in a bored tone, like he had explained this a million times to his best friend Naruto.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Your right. I don't hate you, just dislike you so much as to sick the most vicious flirt in the world on you." Now was the perfect time to worry him

"What? Who did you give my number to Sakura?" Sasuke was so worried you could actually see his eyes already picturing some fan girl putting him in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him/

"Oh just my b.f.f. forever."

"Sakura you didn't?"

"I did".

"You…" just then Sasuke was cut of by the sound of simple plans "shut up" playing. His cell was ringing.

"Hello" Sasuke meekly answered.

"Oh my god. Sasuke? I can't believe she really gave me your number!!!" shirked Ino on the other line.

"Me either?"

"Want to..."

Click

Ino had been cut of by Sasuke who hung up the phone.

How could she give Ino my number? Does she want be to die of instantly?

Probley.

Who are you and what are you doing in my head.

I'm inner you. And I'm here to help solve all your problems.

Riiiiight. Any way. Get out

No I will stay and win the fairy of the monkey's heart (occ)

What the... I'm an idiot.

Yup. Now how are we going to get sakura back?

Well instead of the enter net I can enlarge that chicken photo and post it at school?

You did that with the under pants photo already. You can make some hilarious comment about her forehead. it is the perfect target.

Hey the stupid me has a good idea.

Thank- hey wait a Monet

"Hey Sakura, are trying out for the soccer team this year?

"Yeah I always try out and always make center forward."

"Cool can I join the team"

"Yeah, sure I'll take you. Their tomorrow before school"

"Thanks"

**School soccer fields.**

"Hurano, front and center, literally."

"Yes coach. Hey coach think I'll make captain this year? Hahaha!"

"Yup I need you help this year with the freshman teams."

"Next… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" at least every girl on the field shrieked.

"What position would you like?"(They already made the team and are getting first pick of positions then are going to watch the others try out)

"I want forward left wing"

"You got it.'

"So Sakura, does it feel good to have grown out of the large forehead stage? I mean it was huge. I'm not sure how one person's forehead could be so large. It amazing!"

With that tones of people turned to stare at sakura.

"Sasuke" sakura grinded his name through her teeth.

"If.you.know.whats good. For. You. Will. Run!!" she meant it

Sasuke bolted. He knew he hit her in a painful spot and should run. What he didn't know was she had intentions of her own. She planned to Conner him near the girl's locker room and gives him no other choice than to go in and lock the door

"I have you now Uchiha no where to run!!" Sasuke was cornered but he saw a door. Chance of survival.

"Hahaha, you'll never take me alive sakura!"

When Sasuke entered the door he heard screams of girls and turned to see, uh oh!! He was in the girl's locker room

Outside Sakura was turning on her video camera and waiting outside. Just then Sasuke ran out of the room and down the hall, followed by half dressed girls.

"Hahah! That's what you get for talking smack 'bout my forehead!!!"

Later in Computer tech class Sakura posted the video on the school web page, she played it in slow motion so it looked like he was walking out of the locker room. As she watched the scene she whispered to herself

"The war has only begun Sasuke, 2 pts for me." As she said this a small smirk graced her lips.

In the other side of the school Sasuke was plotting his next attack. He had a list of supplies

Revenge for me!!!!!

old baby album

big banner

funny quote

big tub of anything sticky and dye

As he admired his handy work he heard his best friend cracking up behind him

"Naruto what's so funny?"

"Look at the school web page!!!" he whispered trying to not fall out of his seat

Sasuke logged on and saw the Video

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING SAUKRA. PREPARE FOR EMBARREMENT!!!!!" across the school Sakura could her Sasuke and silently smiled knowingly

"Bring the heat Uchiha, bring the heat

A/N: ok. This was a sucks chapter, but come on. Im new at this. In think you guys have figured out buy now that sasuke is going to be out of character. And the others like Naruto, Hinta, Neji, Tenten, Skika, and Kiba come in later. I hate school so there won't be a lot of things taking place in class and there will be a lot of soccer games and pranks being pulled at the school and any other possible place I can think of.


	4. Revenge is a plate better served hot!

A/n: thanks to those of you who like my story. I've been really busy with soccer practice and water polo, so I will try to keep my update coming faster.

**The Uchiha Home**

"WHERE IS SHE!!" Sasuke screamed when he came home.

"where's who dear?" questioned his mother.

"that stupid, big forheaded cow, with pink hair!" he yelled

" Sasuke, stop yelling. I can hear you fine!" his mother screamed back.

"sorry, but I need to know where Sakura is,"he was getting tired off saying that,"I really need to talk with her."

"You just missed her, she's at soccer practice." Said his father as he entered the room.

"Crud! I'm on the soccer team too. I got to go!"

**Soccer field**

As sasuke arrived at the field he could hear the couch shouting complements to the players.

"Nice pass Ami, try to get it a little starter."

"Almost a top shelf, but make sure to am for a corner


	5. A boys guide to the prank arts

A/n: okay, I'm really, really, very, sorry. Not only did it take me a while to update, but the last chapter was really short. I'll work harder and **TRY** to not procrastinate.

"Dude, I get your into the whole revenge thing, but isn't this a little drastic?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Never, she will pay for what she has done. Muhahahaha!" screamed a sugar high Sasuke.

"um, Naruto, maybe giving him all those Gatorades and Snickers was a bad idea." commented Neji. Neji was one of Sasuke best buds, along with Shikamura(sp?) and Lee ( who they rarely hung with and think might be gay).

" troublesome." Shika had a tendency to give this one word response in a lot of situations.

" the power of youth is strong in Sasuke-kun!" shouted Lee.

" there's no way Sakura is getting away with what she did!"

"Dude! What did she do that was so bad?" Questioned Neji.

Sasuke fell on his knees, anime tears streaming down his face. He clung to Lee's spandex shirt.

" it was terrible!" he said between sobs." She made me,"

"yes?" Naruto urged him on.

" she made me look bad in front of the coach!" he sobbed.

" that it?" they questioned the hysteric Uchiha in unison.

_Flashback_

" _Haruno!"_

" _yes!"_

" _where's Uchiha?"._

" _why, I do not know. Maybe he does not feel as passionate about this glorious sport as I do." Sakura hammed it up._

_Just then Sasuke bolted onto the field. In between pants he managed to sat,_

"_Sorry-pant-I'm-pant-late-pan-I-was looking for-pant-pant- that being of evil!" he pointed accusingly at Sakura. She looked a fended._

" _Sasuke, Sakura was punctual, unlike you. Don't think that because your father has a controlling share in the school, you can't get kicked my team!" she shouted._

" _Coach I,"_

" _save it, you can take your five labs no."_

"_but-"_

" _oh, and you can do 100 push ups as well."_

"_but-"_

"_coach, maybe you shouldn't push him so much, his fragile body might not be able to handle it." Sakura added to the conversation._

_Sasuke let a low growl leave his throat._

" _thank- you for your input Mrs. Haruno, but I'm sure Uchiha-san can handle it."_

_After all was said, Sasuke started his laps. All the way he was plotting his revenge. After practice he called an emergency meeting with his friends at his house Cough-mansion-cough. Lee just showed up._

So as the other four boys watched their insane friend plot his plan for revenge, they couldn't help but worry for Sakura. She had started a war that she was destined(Neji) to lose. Sasuke was the king of kings of pranks. If anyone could pull of a high school ruining prank it was their friend.

Just then Naruto remembered the time a prank went a little wrong(cough-almost-cough-burned-cough-down-cough-town-cough)

_Sasuke had planned to scare some teacher during the Halloween festival. In the graveyard near the school he lit some candles and planted some bones every where. Then he dressed lee up as on old hag, and sat him in the middle of the bones and candles._

_When the teachers heard the chanting, they went strait to it and where frozen at the sight before them. Too, bad that Gai was with them. He amenity recognized Lee and freaked out._

"_lee, what is wrong with you!" he shouted._

"_I'm sorry shaming you Gai-sensei!" lee shouted_

"_lee'._

"_sensei."_

"_lee"_

"_sensei"._

_Just then Naruto couldn't help it. he fell out of his spot in the tree laughing like a hyena._

" _what is wrong with you guys? You look so gay!" he screamed!_

" _oh my god. Naruto! You on fire!" shouted Iruka sensei._

"_what! Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Naruto started running around screaming._

"_stop, drop, and roll! You dode."_

_When Sasuke called him a dode, Naruto lunged at him and missed. He hit a patch of dry grass and the fire left Naruto on spread. It went too quickly to be stomped out. They all started to panic. All of a sudden, a blast of water drenched the students and teachers._

_When to smoke cleared, they saw Kakashi smiling behind his book.(so they think)_

"_yo."_

"_thanks kakashi" Anko bowed gratefully._

"_you should try to dim that fire personality of yours Naruto._

" _haha, very funny."_

Naruto couldn't help but silently chuckle at the memory. That when he and Sasuke had just started to be sorta, kinda, barely there, be friends.

That idea would have been great if Sasuke had given him a better hiding spot. It wasn't his fault he had fallen. If Lee didn't seem so gay and have this weird resemblance to Gai. He would have had a better chance of not catching fire( he with never where flannel again, it catches like a match.) and the killer headache he earned.

"muhahahahahahaha!" Sasukes insane laughter woke him from his funny memory.


	6. Ouchs and opps

"You wouldn't dare!" screamed Tenten.

"Wouldn't I!" screamed Sakura back.

"Sakura, maybe you shouldn't! You might get hurt!" shouted Ino.

"The only pain I'm gonna feel is Suzuko screaming at me about something like behavior in an other persons home!"

Currently Sakura was standing on top of the roof of the Uchihas back porch with a skateboard. Tenten was setting up her camera, Ino was pacing, and Itachi was lounging on a chair. Sakura was going to skate of the roof and do a mctwist into the pool. Ino turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, maybe you should try to stop her."

"Why? She won't listen to me." Personally, he wanted to see her do it.

"Please Itachi-san!" pleaded Ino.

"No, stop don't." he said in a mono-tone.

"Grrrrrr!"

Just then, Suzuko walked out.

"What's up peoples?" she greeted.

"Sakura." Stated Itachi, with a smirk playing his lips.

"What?"

"She plans to do a mctwist into the pool." Stated Tenten while she concentrated on the camera.

"From where?" she managed to get out.

"The roof."

"What?!" birds started to fly south and the zodiac killer ran for the hills.

"Calm down. She be fine."

"Sakura! Get down right now." She raged

"Okay." Sakura skated of the roof and did the mctwist. Time seemed to freeze as she came closer to the water. Every one watched with worry. Except Tenten, she was shouting whoop!

"splash!"

"Yes I got it!" screamed Tenten as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my god! She did it.

"I'm gonna kill her if the fall didn't!" we can guess who said that.

"Cool!"

Sakura popped out of the with a look of happiness and pain on her face. Everyone ran the edge of the pool and knelt down.

"Tenten, did you get that?" she questioned worriedly.

"All thirty-five feet of it!"

"Sakura! How could you! You could've gotten hurt!" screamed Suzuko.

"Now that you're down scolding me. Let's pay a visit to the hospital" she said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Questioned Itachi.

"well, um…" she looked guilty," I got kinda hurt." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"SAKURA!" the zodiac killer went deeper into hiding.

"Ha. When I uh hit the water my board was ripped out of my hands. I heard a gross snap."

"Oh my god. Mom and Dad are going to kill me." Groaned Suzuko.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha walked out side.

"why."

They all turned to see the respected parents coming towards them. Before Suzuko could reply Sakura took the fall.

"I jumped off the roof to do a skate trick and land in the pool. I did it but I think I may have broken me wrist."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Uchiha ran over to the pool and helped her out of the pool. She led her to the car.

"I'll take you to the doctor to what' wrong."

Everyone followed her to the car and filed in. Itachi poped in his Fallout boy c.d. and every one stared at him.

"What?"

"I would never expect you to be a Fallout boy fan."

The rest of the ride was silent.

**At the Hospital**

They were all waiting patiently. Well except to hyper ladies.

"Come on! This girls in pain! Can't you move faster?!"

"We're trying mama, but the…"

"But nothing! Can't you go faster!" Ino yelled at the scared girl.

Just then they where hit with a pack of raisins.

"Sakura just went in." muttered Itachi.

"Ooohh!"

"You guys are dumb." Stated a board Tenten. Ino maturely stuck her tongue out. Mikoto and Sakura walked out.

"Well?" they questioned.

"It's broke! I just have to where this brace for the next six months."

"Oh!"

"That's a long time."

**Home**

When they arrived home they had a strange surprise. Suzuko gasped and nearly passed out. Standing there was the one and only Ami Yamanko(aka Itachi and Sasuke's cousin). She has a passionate hate for Suzuko.

"Hey! Can I stay here? Me and Sako are getting divorced, so yeah." She said as she almost dropped her Paris Hilton Dog.

Mikoto sighed. She couldn't let that woman live alone.

"Okay Ami. You can stay in the guest room on the third floor."

"Thanks." She shouted and as she passed Suzuko, giving her a dirty look.

Ami is related to Itachi by marriage. Her marriage. She really loves Itachi and would do anything to have him.

"Things keep on getting interesting. Ne Sakura?" asked Suzuko.

"You can say that again."

"Well, Later Sakura-Chan, I and Tenten are going to Hinatas."

"NOOOOOOO! INO! I DON'T WANT TO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!" screamed Tenten as Ino dragged her to her car.

"Okay. Um… Let's go inside and ask Uchiha-Sama to order some pizzas."

"Yum!"

When they walk inside the saw Uchiha-Sama sitting at the kitchen table.

" A.a. Sakura. How's the break?"

"Fine, sir. Hey, maybe for dinner we could have pizza?" She asked slyly(is that a word?).

"Way ahead of you. I ordered three extra large pizzas. A pepperoni, a cheese and a combo."

"Cha the Girls yelled in Unison.

Just then, Sakura was talked by an orange blob. Naruto was visiting.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay? Heard you had a accident. Assume trick, lame landing."

"Doe, get off."

Sasuke said as he walked in with Neji and Shika.

"ding dong!"

"I'll get it!" Sakura ran for the door.

"Oh my god! Suzuko, look who's at the door with food! Yum!" she opened the door wider to reveal said person to her sister

" well, nice to see you again…"

A/n: Hi there! This chapter was written just so I could have more time to think my prank through. I plan to use it on my Ultimate Frisbee coach. Or my Soccer coach. Haven't decided. Also, I want it to be extravagant.


	7. Prank of the age

**A/N: okay, okay! I know. I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy! Anyway, I started doing "The Big Prank" but decide to use it for a different chapter. Instead I'm going to use one to humiliate her but its kind of complicated.**

**Uchiha Home**

**Suzuko was happily sitting on the couch watching CNN before school. Yumi decide to take charge of "What's hers".**

"**Hi Suzu!"**

"**Hn."**

"**What's up?". **

"**Not your IQ." Suzuko stated calmly.**

"**Hey! My IQ is rather high! I got a 150 on my S.A.Ts!".**

"…" **Suzuko just stared at her wondering how she made it to collage.**

**Yumi snatched the remote from her and changed it to Disney channel.**

"**Oh! Look, it's Bill Nye! I love him!"**

"**Yumi, you're an idiot." Suzuko stated as she took back the remote. The tug-o-wared the remote for a while when…BAM! Yumi maybe be stupid but she has a great left hook. "What the… you just punched me!" Screamed Suzuko.**

"**So wha- AHHHHHH!" Suzuko tackled Yumi to the floor and was tangled with her within seconds. Sakura walked in, took the remote off the couch, looked over at her sister and changed the channel to cartoon network.**

"**Hey Suzuko." She said, eyes glued to the TV.**

"**Morning Sakura, have a good day at school." Suzuko managed to grunt out.**

**At School**

"**Are you all clear on the plan?" asked Sasuke. He was striving for perfection.**

"**Yeah, yeah."Responded Shikamaru, who wished to be cloud gazing.**

"**Good. After 6th Naruto will distract her towards the drama room. Then Kiba Will lead her over to the over com."**

"**Then I will ask her to help me with my 'lines'." Finished Neji.**

"**Are you sure we should be doing this to Sakura-Chan?" Questioned Naruto.**

"**It's totally fine. The only one to worry is Neji she might disenable him to have children."**

"**Great"**

**BRING. The bell rang through out the school.**

**1st Period**

**Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Random dude, Kakashi.**

"**Hey Sakura-Chan." Sasuke coolly walked over to Sakura's desk.**

"**Hi Sasuke-Kun. Did you see Suzoko-Chan and Yumi-San this morning?" She tried to stifle a giggle. She knew something was wrong, he had added the suffix to her name.**

"**Yeah, I tripped over your sister's leg. Or was it Yumis arm?" He sat in concentration for a moment. "Anyway, how's the wrist?"**

"**Ah! The stupid thing is sooo itchy!" Sasuke laugh as she scrunched up her face trying to push a pencil in her cast to itch her arm.**

"**Hey, when we meet up in history, tell me what happened in the pedophiles class and I'll tell you what happened in Genmas."**

"**cool."**

"**Later." He walked away trying to avoid as many fan girls as he could.**

"**Sorry class but I was…"**

"**Don't go there!" The class shouted in unison.**

"**Okay," he sweat dropped," go to page 510 and do all the even problems." He turned to his desk and pulled out his infamous orange book.**

"**Sasuke-Teme?"**

"**What baka?"**

"**What's an even number?" (A/N: I know he's not that stupid but it was funny.)**

**Sasuke slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.**

**2nd Period**

"**Good morning class." Greeted Orichumaru (sp?)**

"**Good morning." The class said in fear of being scolded by the snake like man.**

**He walked over to his desk and sat. For a few minutes he just surveyed the class**

'**I wonder if I can get a Boa to fit in that tank?' he thought to him self. The whole time no one in the room made a move or even dared to breath in fear of catching his attention.**

"**Um, Orichumaru? Are you okay?" asked the t.a. Kabuto.**

"**Yes, I quit alright. Kabuto, pass out these works sheets."**

"**Hai."**

**Sakura looked down at her work sheet and grimaced. It was on the snakes digestive track.**

'**I wonder what Sasuke is doing?'**

**With Saskue**

"**Genma-Sama? Err… not that we want to but, aren't we supposed to learn something in this class?" asked some kid.**

"**That's what Kakashi is for. Besides it's not like you're gonna use this stuff in the real world. Well, at least, not most of you." He responded as he looked over at Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. 'To bad they have to waste their time here to look normal.'**

"**Hey Sasuke-Teme," Naruto said as he poked Sasuke in the back," I'm coming over after school."**

"**Not like if I say no it'll matter. You never listen to me."**

**Naruto laughed and rubbed the back off his head with his left hand in an embarrassed way.**

"**Yeah. Believe it!"**

"**Hey gents." Sai walked up to the two and put on a smile. "How our little cherry blossom doing?"**

"**Sakura-Chan is NOT yours!!" Screamed Naruto.**

"**You're right dude."**

"**I am?"**

"**Yeah, you can have the hag."**

"**Sakura-Chan is not a hag! And as future Hokage I Say take that back!"**

"**Shh Naruto! Only a select few know bout that!" hissed Sasuke.**

"**No your loudness." Sai responded with a smirk.**

"**Grrr." Naruto leaped to attack him when his shirt caught by the back of a chair and he fell face first into the floor. Sasuke smacked his forehead with his palm and sighed, helped his best friend up.**

" **Naruto, dude! How did you get outta the acadmy?"**

"**It's only that guy that makes me do that! I can't believe Sakura-Chan and Suzoko-Chan are friends with him!'**

"**Yeah, but even they have their moments when they hate him."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, you should have seen what happened when he showed up at my place last night."**

"**What?" Naruto questioned. Just then the bell rang and Sasuke told him he'd tell him in English.**

**History**

"**Hey Sakura! In Genmas we did the usual, nothing."**

"**Of course," she sighed, " In Orichumarus class we worked on the snake digestive system." She gave an involuntary shiver.**

"**Gross."**

"**Alright! Listen and listen good! We are going to be talking about acient japeneesse 'police' called ninjas!" screamed the teacher Anko. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other. They knew a whole lot on that subject.**


	8. The perfected art of a prank

A/n: Okay this realy really sucks. My mom formated my computer or something and now i dont have microsoft word. So that means no spell check. And I REALLY need that. runs and hides in dark closet in fetal postion. But alas I can conquer this!!!!

Sakura looked up from her book to see that all her friends were staring at her.

"What is it? Do I have a bug on me?" she stared swipping at her clothes and hair trying to remove imaginary bugs.

"How can you read at lunch time!" shouted TenTen. "We should be playing soccor or, or, um..."

"Yea Sakura-Chan. Maybe we could all play a pick up game." Hinata quitly agreed.

Sakura looked at all her friends and wondered how to responded.

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?" asked a confused Ino.

"What?" asked Sakura with a huge smile.

"You said ' Oh I get it' ". replied Tenten.

"I get what?" Asked Sakura. Hinata covered her mouth with her palm trying to stiffle her laugh.

"Ookay. Have you guys seen any of the, well, guys?" asked Ino.

"Sakura, you better watch out. Neji told me that Sasuke has his revenge planned for today and that Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru are all a part of it."

"Thanks for the heads up. I guess I need a counter attack."

"Well, " they all turned to look at ino, " I have a pretty good idea."

**School Roof**

"Well, Sasuke, I warned TenTen just like you said." Neji broke the silence with his report.

"Sweet. Now Sakura is going to come up with a counter that will back fire on her."

"Sasuke are you sure? How will it backfire if we don't know what 'it' Is?" Questioned Naruto as he gazed over the railing at a group od kids trying to get back there lunchs. the squirel was winning.

"Easy. Hinata will know wha the plan is. and since she has such a huge, " he paused and looked from Neji( who was giving him a glare that could freeze hell) and Naruto who looked like he might fall asleep any minute and fall over the rail he was sitting on, " liking for Naruto. You will go and ask her."

"Teme, what makes you think she'll tell me?"

"Trust me. She will."

"Okay."

**Fifth Period**

Naruto rushed into the classroom 15 minutes after the bell. The teacher, Ami-Sama, looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Naruto? Why are you always late?"

"Because they always ring the bell before I get here." He replied.

"Just sit down."

Naruto rushed over and sat by Hinata. any other person would have noticed the bright red blush creeping up her cheecks but not Naruto.

"Hey Hinata? Can i ask you something?"

"S-s-ure Naruto-K-kun."

"Since I am Sasuke-Temes bestfriend and don't want him to get hurt, could you tell me what Sasuke-Chan plans to do to him?"

Hinata shifted in her seat. Naruto was so cute. How could she say no? But, Sakura was her bestfriend? How could she betray her?

"N-naruto-K-kun, um..well."

"It's okay." He gave her a very disapointed look." I guess I can just live with that." he gave a heavy sigh and looked down.

" Since she doesnt know what his plan was she was going to write a note to Kin as Sasuke and say he loved her and wanted to date her."

The bell rang. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Hinata touched her cheeck and passed out.

"Hinata-Chan! Oh my god! AmiSama! I killed Hinata!!!"

**Passing Period( Right before Prank)**

"Naruto are you sure thats the plan?" Asked a skeptical Sasuke.

"Yea! Hinata would never lie!" He replied while vigorusly shaking his head up and down.

"Not much of a plan. But I can reverse it on her."

"How?" Asked Shiklamura who, to anyone else, looked asleep.

"Easy Sakura won't deliever the message her self. So we find out whos the deliever and we get the note from them. change a few words and the person who its from and bam! Sakura gets a double serving of egg on her face." He smiled evily and patted Naruto on the back. The force made Naruto fall on his face.

"Yeah, great plan."

"Shikamaru, your turn."

"Troublsome. What do I got to do?"

"I want you to get the note from your girlfriend."

"Why do you think Ino has it?"

"Shes Sakuras best riend and she is also friends with Kin. Sakura will give her the note." The look on his face was solem.

"Troublesome." He slowly got up from his leaning postion and walked away.

"I guess that means yes." Neji said. Thw others nodded in agreement.

"This sucks!" Naji and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"This means the orignal plan has to be delayed to 7th period."

Neji shook his head and walked to his math class. Naruo gazed over at Sasuke .

"Dude we have class. Let's go.

Sasuke sighted and walked away with Naruto trailing after him. when he entered his 6th period he dodged a paper airoplane that smacked right into Narutos face.

"Ah! I got a paper cut!" He screamed waving his arms franticly.

"So?" siad the kid who threw the plan.

"On me eye!" Naruto takled the kid and had to be pulled away by Naruto, Kiba, and Lee.


	9. Fianlly!

As things started to settle down after Naruto's attack on the poor kid. Sai had managed to sneak in unnoticed and sit by Sasuke.

"What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him and looked back at the board. Just then the teacher entered the room. She was rather young and very pretty Sasuke noticed. She looked a little nervous to be here.

"Hello everyone. My name is Misa-san. I'm going to be your art teacher for the year."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered to his friend. "I am so glad you made me take this class".

"Hn." Sasuke was glad to. This teacher was more then pretty.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were an artist?" Sai asked as he sketched out something.

"I'm not. I figured this would be an easy A since art isn't defined by how good it looks but by the emotion put into it." Sasuke said as he amplest twirled the pencil in his hand.

"Whoa. " Sasuke looked to see Sai staring at him, "Sasuke, that was actually pretty deep. You should speck more often."

"Hn." AS a response to Sasuke's one syllable reply Sai frowned at poked him in the head with his pencil.

"Alright, Lets get to work here!" Shouted Naruto. Sasuke turned around to see him working ferousicely on the paper.

'I never thought the dope would take to art so fast.'

'_Is that the only way you think of our best friend?' _Questioned his "inner".

'No, I think of him as an idiot too'

'Your mean' 

You just called yourself mean'

'Hey! Only I'm supposed to say that phrase! It's mine!' 

'Well if it's yours, that makes it mine as well'

With that his inner walked away and left Sasuke to smirk at his victory. He looked over at Naruto's drawing which was actually quite nice and couldn't help but give a small tiny smile. The picture was of Naruto and ramen. But he noticed that it wasn't Naruto eating ramen, but him feeding it to Hinata. Neji was going to kill him if he saw it.

"Teme? What are you staring at?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with an upset frown on his normally happy futures.

"Your drawing."

"Hey! I worked hard on it!"

"Yes, but Neji with kill you if he sees it." Naruto looked down at his drawing and a look of enlightenment came to his face.

"Your right! I got to hide it!"

BRING!!!!!!

Sasuke calmly left his seat and walked to the door.

"Wait Teme!" Naruto called as he rushed o shove his stuff in his orange backpack.

As the two walked out of the room, they stopped by Shika's locked to see if he got the note. They arrived to see him leaning his head in side. To his fan girls and others view they would think he was looking for a book. But Naruto and Sasuke knew better. Sasuke pulled Shika's head of the pillow he had shoved in his locker.

"What?"

"Did you get the note lazy ass?" Sasuke asked him.

"Troublesome. Here."

Sasuke opened the note and read it. It was going to be easier then he thought. She had made it so easy. All he had to change was who it was to and from whom.

"Sasuke, we should get to class."

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto contained on their way to there 6th period. They stepped in the room and everyone went silent. You're probably thinking because someone stepped on Naruto's shoe or pushed Sasuke. Well, your wrong. The room was full of fan girls! Poor Sasuke by the time the teacher arrived he had 12 holes in his shirt and was missing a shoe.

"Alright students today I don't want to teach you so do what you want. Except try and attack Sasuke."

"Awes" Were the cried of many girls.

"Thank you god."

"Well Teme?"

"What?"

"Are you happy that your prank is going to happen in one hour."

"Duh."

Sasuke took out his I-pod and started to work on Sakura's note. First he changed the name, he was going to put Lee. But then he thought of someone worse. Then he signed the note in his grisliest writing.

"Done."

"Sasuke, are your really gonna give it to HIM?" Naruto asked as he looked over the note.

"Why not?"

"Well, remember what you said about Sakura enabling Neji to have kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this person may get the same treatment."

"Even better."

"Okay."

For the rest of the period the two just talked. Well, Naruto talked Sasuke pretend he was listening.

Bring!

Sasuke ran out the door and to his next class. Before he got there, he slipped the note into the person's locker and ran the rest of the way.

Sakura would never admit it, but she was nervous all day. She kept waiting for Sasuke's revenge prank but it never came.

'Maybe it was the fear of the prank that was the prank?' She questioned herself

'_I don't think so' _Her inner chimed in.

'Well, what do you think?'

'I don't. I just don't think that was the prank' 

Sakura was about to respond when someone bumbled into her.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan! I should pay more attention."

"Huh? Oh. It's cool Naruto."

Naruto took her hand and started to lead her in a direction. Why isn't Sakura noticing? Well she was to busy trying to fix Naruto. You see, he said he was a Vanilla Ice fan!

Just then he disappeared and out came Kiba.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh. Hey Kiba." Kiba started his turn of the plan. To keep Sakura coming he asked her to help him with a girl problem.

"Whoa Sakura. That might work! Thanks!"

Just then she was about to leave but Neji pulled her aside.

"What's up Neji?"

"I," He sighed heavily, " Need you to help me learn some lines." She looked at him with eyes as big as plates.

"You're going to try out for a school play?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah so lay off. Will you help me?"

"Sure of course."

Neji lead her to a desk with chairs on either side.

"Okay here's your script."

"Alright."

"You start."

After she took a deep breath she began.

"Why can't you love me back?" She said in a fake crying tone.

"Because its not right. I'm already in love with someone and I wont leave her."

"Well then, please, just one kiss for old times sake?"

"I cant. Don't you see? There never was an us or and 'old time'" He said in a forced angry tome.

"But-But-But"

"No, no leave me be."

"Fine!" With that she banged on the table and pretended to leave. As soon as she left the room Neji turned the p.a. off. When she re-entered she had a smile.

"Was that any help?"

"Yes thanks Sakura."

As Sakura walked down the hall, she noticed people pointing and whispering as she walked by. Soon she came to Ino's Locker and noticed everyone was there.

"What's…" Sakura didn't finish because she was slammed into the locker next to her. She looked up to she an angry TenTen. An angry TenTen was very dangerous.

"What the hell TenTen!" She shouted at her.

"What the hell is with you Sakura? I heard you and Neji on the p.a. system!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb! You were begging him to have you!" Just then Sakura figured it out! That was the prank. Sasuke hadn't fully thought this out.

"TenTen, listen to me! I was helping Neji learn lines for a play! I swear to god!"

"Why should I believe that? Neji? In a play?"

"I serious!"

"Its true TenTen" They all turned to see Neji. Well Sakura wasn't turned she was afraid to make any sudden move meant with TenTen so mad.

"What?" TenTen asked super confused.

"I was going to surprise you."

"Oh." TenTen dropped Sakura who smiled. "I am so sorry Saku! I should have trusted you."

"No problem!"

Sakura turned and glared at Neji who shock it off. Sakura would get Sasuke and his little minions if it were the last thing she did.

"Hey Sakura." She turned to come face to face with the last person she want to see right now.

"What."

"I found this note in my locker. I had no idea you loved me this much."

"What?" Sakura took the note from his hand and turned a ghostly pale.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" She asked from inside her locker.

"You still got the note?"

"What. Oh. Yeah." She answered. She looked up from her compact to look at her pale friend. "Why?"

"Check!"

"Fine." After some searching and cussing she came up empty handed. "Uh?"

Sakura handed her the note.

"But? This? How?"

"So…how long have you thought I was sexy?"

Sakura turned to glares at him.


	10. Ta dah? not really

Sakura banged her head into her locker reputedly. She couldn't believe it. He had stooped as low as to give the letter to HIM.

Ino looked over at her best friend and sighed. The poor girl. She not only was embarrassed in front of the whole student body but know she has this lecher thinking she's in love with him.

"Alright. That's enough. For gods sake you've probably dropped your I.Q. by 12 points." TenTen said as she pulled Sakura from the locker.

"Whoa." They turned to see a girl with short black hair fingering the indent in Saukra's locker.

"Sakura you gotta get over it."

"I can't. I have that thing thinking I love him!" Sakura said as she slowly mad her way to her last class. The others simply looked at each other and ran to catch up with her.

Sakura was sitting in the farthest seat to the back, yet she could still see people trying to look at her.

'**We are so going to get him for this. I mean making S- -'**

'Don't you dare say his name.'? Sakura warned her inner self.

'**Fine. But he will pay.'**

'Damn start! I'll get him. But first I got to deal with HIM.'

"Saukra!" Sakura looked up just in time to dodge the piece of chalk that was headed her way.

"Yes?"

"You need to pay attention. We need you to place first in the national practice exams again!"

"Yes, of course." Sakura said as she realized the test was coming u again.

'Crud I completely forgot! I got to get Suzuko to help me study.'

"Good. Now, please translate this sentence."

As Sasuke walked down the front steps he had this strange feeling.

'Oh no…" He groaned in his mind.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!!" Came the call.

Sasuke smacked his forehead with enough force to make him nearly miss a step. As he regained his balance, he felt another force that made him nearly repeat the earlier incident.

'Is this karma for what I did to Sakura?' He whined to him self.

'Well you did sick the most vicious male flirt on her. I didn't think you would ever to that to the woman we love!' his inner self screamed with floods of tears running down his face.

Sasuke was about to reply when her realized that the thing latched to his arm was speaking to him.

"So what do you say Sasuke-Kun?" Came the highly pitched voice. He looked down to see nothing but black. Sasuke stopped where he stood and the thing did as well. As he leaned down to see its face he couldn't help but feel perpetrating doom. For they're in front of him was his worst (in her opnion best) fan girl. Rin. He hadn't bothered to learn her last name.

"What?" He asked confused. How long had he been blocking her out? Not long enough for her to go away.

"Silly Sasuke-Kun! I was asking you how you felt about going to a party at my place tomorrow!" She gave him a disgustingly over sweet smile.

Sasuke was actually thinking about it. It was going to be a hot party. It had to be. Every one was talking about it. And if he wasn't there, well, people would think him a loser. But then again, it was Rins party. But his image. Ah, hell with it.

"Sure." She looked up with such speed he thought she probably broke the sound barrier.

"Really! I mean, its not like you wouldn't. It is MY party after all." She giggled and tossed back her hair. "Later Sasuke-Kun" She said in a voice that Sasuke supposed was her trying to be sexy.

As Rin walked away Naruto came rushing up to Sasuke and congratulate him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Duh, for the prank going down so well and for surviving your first encounter of the year with Rin!" The blonde scream.

"Your right dope. This was a good day." Sasuke smirked as he walked away. He slowly and quietly counted down the seconds.

"3,2,1…"

"HEY! I am not a dope teme!" Sasuke smirked harder as he listen to his best friend rant.


	11. Party time

SLAM! The whole house seemed to shake as Sakura looked up from her binder. She saw a blur of black and pink jump over the couch and settle down. She carefully approached her sister.

"Hey sis. How…it going?" Sakura had hesitated not sure if her sister was stable enough to talk about what ever it was.

"Rawr!" Her sister shouted into the pillow in her hands. "I am not okay! Things are horrible! Not only is that witch in my private life but she's in pretty much all my classes!" She sister nearly chocked on her words. After Suzuko took a few deep breaths Saukra decide it was safe to further investigate.

"You mean she was actually able to get into your classes? But, I thought they were all, like, really hard?" Sakura was puzzled. How the hell had Yumi, dumbest Uchiha fan girl (and the first) manage to even graduate high school?

"I don't know! She probably went to the den in a really short skirt." Her sister was really ticked. Sakura thought now was not the best time to ask for study help. So she walked back her seat and began to re-read the passage she was on.

"Hello! Anyone home? Suzuko? Where are you!"? Sakura slammed her head into her book. Because now there was going to be a catfight. She knew because Yumi walked in right then and there.

"Mumble-mumble." Came her sister's reply. Sakura gather her stuff up and ran like the wind. She was not going to be ref today. As she walked by Sasukes room she noticed his door slightly open. So she walked in and saw him primping him self. He was just picking up a set of keep with his back to her.

"Don't sit there." He commanded with out looking.

"What. How did you know I was here?" She was slightly caught of guard.

"Just don't sit there. Sit on the bed or something."

"Fine!" She watched him as he opened a window on his computer and typed something. Then he smirked and headed to the door.

"Where ya going?" She asked him. She noticed he was wearing faded loose jeans and a black shirt he was reaching for his leather jacket to.

"Party."

"A party? Where?"

"Rin or Kins or some chicks house. Can't remember."

"Aw. I want to go!" She shouted. She reached over and started to tug on his sleeve. Sasuke turned around to look at her. Sakura wanting to be at a party was no surprise. Most times she **was** the life of the party. But, a party at Kins (or Rins he really couldn't remember and didn't care) was odd. She and Kin/Rin were mortal enemies.

"Alright. Meet me down stairs in 5 minutes." Sakura jumped of his bed and was out the door in one leap. Give a girl only five minutes and she can work miracles.

Saukra was racing around her bedroom. He pulled out a par of stone washed jeans that she thought were her sisters. Then pulled out a team element shirt. You may be thinking 'This is how she goes to a party?' But really she wasn't there for the party. What I forgot to mention is she's in the middle of two wars.

The first war is the one with Sasuke that was at the top of her list. Then there was the one with Kin. Kin has been her enemy since…forever. So she had some plans for the party. She pulled on a large, black hoody and ran down the stairs. She nearly ripped Sasukes arm off as she dragged him to the car.

"That was fast." Sasuke said as he regained his composer and started the car. He turned left out of his drive away and gave Sakura a side ways glance. She was oddly quite. Normally on the way to a party she's chatting on her phone with someone who's already there.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said suddenly. She was going to warn him of her plans. She didn't want him caught in the crossfire. True she was in war with him, but this wasn't his battle and she didn't want him hurt. He was still her friend.

"Yeah?" Sasuke stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. She had a look of pure peace on her face.

"To night, around 12:30, stay far away from Rin and away from under the chandelier." Sakura had been to parties at Rins tons of times. She was pretty popular so Rin had to invite her.

Sasuke looked at her. He had a feeling he should try to stop her, but hey, It was her plan not his. He wasn't gonna get involved.

"Alright. Is this something going to be amusing."

Sakura laughed out loud and Sasuke couldn't help but think about how sweet it sounded.

'Wait. What am I thinking? When did I start to like her laugh?' He asked him self.

'**Since you fell in love with her duh!" **screamed his inner.

'Love. Ha. A little early for that first off and second off, she just a friend.'

'**Red light.' **

'What?' Sasuke looked up at the light and it was green. He rocketed out of the lane and contained to the party.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm."

"What is your plan exactly?" He was rather curious.

"Oh, let me tell you." She said with a sly smile.

Rins house 

Sasuke walked in the door and was almost impressed. He had never been to a party and Rins (or Kins he still couldn't remember who the hell invited him.). But what he saw was pretty cool. She had moved all the furniture out of the living room and den. She had a few tables pushed to the edges.

To the left of the room were a disk jockey and some smoke machines. Right behind those where those little things that make a ton of different colors. So the smoke looked pretty cool.

Almost as soon as he walked in fan girls surrounded him. 'Great' he thought.

Sakura was looking around wildly for her friends. She had to admit. The place was pretty cool. Rin must have really put out because Sasuke was coming.

After a good 10 minutes she finally found Ino dancing with some random guy. She was wearing almost the exact same thing as Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted over the music.

"Sakura! We have till midnight. So lets have some fun!" Ino squealed as her favorite song came on. "Come on Billboard brow! Lets dance!" She griped Sakuras hand and dragged her into dancing.

A few songs later, Ino and Sakura plopped down on a coach and started to laugh about things the saw. Soon TenTen came running over to them. The all embraced in a tight and sorta awkward group hug and let go. TenTen was wearing a green 'Girl' shirt (the skateboard company people.) and a pair of black jeans.

"So the gangs almost all here." TenTen yelled over the music.

"Yeah! Think Hinatas dad will let her outta the house?" Ino shouted back.

"Yeah! She will be with Neji probably. That's good news for TenTen!" Sakura added.

Ino and Sakura looked at there best buddy to see her bright red blush. They started to laugh and high five each other.

"Shut it you guys!"

Just then all the music cut of and a spot light lit up the stage. On it Kin and Rin were dressed exactly alike. They both wore short jean minis and top tops that showed more then our girls wanted to see. Kin wore red and Rin was wearing pink.

"Look the clones have an announcement. What you're going to get more plastic surgery and we get a whole month of school without you?" Shouted Sakura. Everyone in the room had to stifle their laughs. She could hear Naruto across the room. He was so loud but that was good. When he laughed so did everyone else. So her joke wasn't that funny, but it was what everyone wished for.

"Who said that!" Rin shouted looking out at the crowd.

Sakura ran up to the stage and looked at them.

"I did." Now the girls had a problem. Sakura was just a popular as the were. If the threw her out people would leave. Also, she was a Sasukes friend. Best friend almost. But they couldn't let her get away with it.

"Well Sakura. With that constant scowl on your face I thought you'd be to constipated to make a joke." Said Kin. Everyone let out a little bit of laughter, because again Sakura is under Sasukes protection because she's his friend.

"That's funny Kin. But maybe you shouldn't smile and laugh. You plastic surgeon would be mad if you ruined that face. And you dad would probably hate to have wasted all that money." Sakura shot back. Kins face fell and Sakura jumped off the stage and ran back to her friends.

"Anyway!" Shouted Rin, " WE just wanted to thank you all for coming and don't forget to pick up you gift bag on the way out!" She smiled and the music returned.

"Of gift bags!" Squealed Ino. TenTen and Sakura looked at her for a while. "What? You guys know they give the coolest stuff."

"Well, yeah."

"Hey look! Hinata just walked in!" TenTen said. By the time the girls looked TenTen was already about to tackle the poor girl.

"Hinata-Chan!" She took a flying leap but was caught mid air. She looked down to see Neji holding her. "Hey!"

"Don't tackle and kill my cousin please." He put her down and told Hinata to meet him by the door at 1:oo.

"B-b-but Neji-Nii-S-san, my father wants be back before that."

"Don't worry. I'll sneak you in." He turned to find his friends. (Occ, I guess but I like it!)

Hinata was in a purple 'Mystery' (skate company again) shirt and regular blue jeans.

"So, what's the plan?" They all turned to Sakura who smiles and pulled them into a huddle.

"Okay! But do they know it was we. Because I still want my gift bag!' I'm sure you know who that was.

"No, but they will tomorrow." Sakura replied.

"We got another hour. So lets enjoy it. I'm heading to the buffet. You coming Pig-Chan?"

"You bet Forehead-Chan!" the girls locked arms and walked to the table.

Hinata and TenTen shock there heads and walked to the game room.

"Hey, Bunny-Chan! Want to play Mario go-kart?" TenTen yelled while setting up the consol.

"S-sure, S-s-Spiro-Chan." She walked over and took a control.

The two sat and started almost immediately. Hinata was kicking TenTens butt.

"Aw! Bunny-Chan beat me!" TenTen whined.

"D-don't fell b-b-bad Spiro-Chan. You're t-the one who taught me!"

"You right! I'm the best teacher ever! Fell my intlekal knolidgablity!" She screamed.

Hinata fell over as she shouted at the top of her lungs.


	12. Party time part 2

A/N: Okay. This chapter is the start of something new. (Hehehe) I am going to stop being lazy and write an actual story. Hope it gets better!

As the beat of the song slowly died away, Sakura looked at her watch for the for the millionth time. It was ten till midnight. She turned to her side and gripped Inos wrist and pulled her along to find the others.

She opened the door to the "Game Room" where she suspected TenTen would have dragged Hinata to. She spotted them sitting in front of a large TV. She could tell they were playing some racing game. She gave a loud whistle to catch the attention. When they looked in her direction, she pointed to her watch and dragged Ino away again.

"Time to get down to business Bunny-Chan." TenTen said before standing and offering her hand to Hinata.

"Right." She griped the offered hand and pulled her self up. Together they exited the room and walked to the stairs at the fair side of the dance floor. They arrived on a balcony that was about a meter from the chandelier, which was right in the center of the room. Ino was just walking back down the stairs when the arrived.

"Have fun girls." She waved before descending them.

Sakura handed each girl a can with different sups incases. As they each opened there can they couldn't help but wonder 'Whats gonna be in my gift basket?' As you can see, they weren't all that worried about their prank. Why would they? It wasn't amazing or original just funny.

"Hey Sakura?" TenTen asked as she balanced her can on the railing. She turned to face Sakura before containing. "How come we're doing this? I'm mean, with your imagination we could do something better."

"You noticed that huh? Well I'm doing this because I don't want them to think there so special they get a special prank." Sakura replied while balancing her own can.

"Oh, makes sense not to feed their egos. So Ino is going to get out and then we dump them?" She asked

"Yeah. She will drop the marbles and we'll drop our part. It's even better with the fact that they wore skirts." She said while watching the things going on below. Sakura glanced at her watch for what she hoped to be the last time. "Show time."

They all positioned them selves with a good 6 inches between them. Below them Ino was leading the hostess into the middle of the floor. With a microphone in hand she began her role.

"Well, Rin and Kin, I have very special gifts for you. There are from Sakura. She wished to give them to you herself but she's a little stage shy." Everyone was looking at Ino, waiting for the gifts to be revealed. As the two girls each unwrapped a box the let out shrilly girl screams. They had each gotten a new model laptop that wasn't even out yet. I won't go into to much detail because the laptops don't matter. What does is what happened next.

Everyone was so engrossed in the action down stairs that when the girls were suddenly covered in paint and feathers there was a shocked silence. But when the two went to run to the bathroom to clean up, they slipped and went down in a pile of feathers that is when the crowd broke. Everyone was laughing so hard; some couldn't stand after a while.

The girls all raced down the stairs to meet up with Ino. Who was already outside picking at the contents of her basket. The others collected their baskets and joined her. They had poisoned them selves near Narutos car and were all sitting huddle.

"Sakura? Why do you do that?" Sakura looked up to see Ino pointed at the way she was sitting. To passer byres peoples it looked like she was crouching so she wouldn't sit on the ground. Her friends new better. She "sat" like that always. Except at school because the desk wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know. Its just more comfortable." She replied.

Suddenly very long legs all colored in jeans walled the girls. The girls rose simontanlys and looked super proud.

"Nice work girls. Not original but still a riot." Shikamru let out before a loud yawn.

"Thanks." Sakura beamed with so much pride the others could almost physically see her glowing.

"Come on Hinata lets go home." Neji then took Hinata gently but firmly by the arm and led her to his car. AS he was doing so she waved by to her friends and promised to call them.

"I'm gonna mooch a ride of Neji." TenTen then chased after them to demand a ride.

"Ino lets go." Shikamru stated as he turned to walk to his car.

"Why? I don't wanna go yet. You can't control me!"

"What ever. You come now or walk home. I'm your ride remember?" He continued to walk away truly not caring if she came or not.

"Buh bye Sakura!" Ino yelled as she raced after the geniuses in disguise.

"Hey Sasuke? Lets go. This party has deteratieded." Sakura said as she walked over to his car while trying to hold her huge basket. Sasuke came up along side her and took the basket to carry for her. She smiled in appreciation and continued to the car.

"Sakura? That wasn't all was it?" He asked once they were inside his car. He watched as her smiled broadened, as she nodded no.

"Not even close."

"Ya know something." He asked while pulling into a stream of traffic just outside the house.

"I know a lot."

"Smartass. I was going to suggest we work together on getting Yumi" When Sakura looked at him weird he asked what her problem was.

"It's just that Yumi doesn't bother you. Only Itachi-Nichan. So why?"

"I may not like my brother and totally enjoy the pain she cause him, she has recently started getting on my nerves as well. And I realized that if she gets her way she will marry him. How horrible would that be? Her dragging down my family name." Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Okay. Only because I love my Nichan and because Nechan may kill her soon. This doesn't mean our war is over though!"

"Right."

The Next Day 

The next day at school everyone was talking about the party. Most were only talking about the paint par though. They were calling the prankster the "Ghost Painter" and calling him "Hero of the students"!

Sakura smiled to her self as she listened to the conversation around her. She knew people would think it funny, but it was a simple prank. Nothing to call her the hero of the people over. She was a little angry that it was automatically assumed that it was a guy.

"So, whats up my stalker?" Saukra grimaced in imaginary pain. She had almost forgotten about the remains of Sasukes prank.

"Kuso." She cursed under her breath, "Listen here I," Sakura stopped short of her sentence when her pain went away. He had left when she was talking to him. Whats wrong with him! He wasn't supposed to leave till she yelled at him! Oh well, another day.

Sakura closed her eyes in frustration and counted backwards from ten. She really wanted to kill him. Sakura opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Instead she side stepped to her left and was missed by Naruto. He has been running full speed towards her.

"Itia. Hey Sakura-Chan stop spinning." He said as he looked at her cross-eyed.

"Aho. What was it Naruto?" She asked as she tried to move him to get into her locker.

"Ano? Oh yeah! First of Oha! Secondly, I want the details!" He asked as he steadied him self from his dizzy spell.

"Oh that. Naruto the only thing that happened is what you saw." She stated while looking over her math.

"Oh, well where did you get the computers? They aren't even on the market yet?"

"Those? My dad saved the designers life once so he gave my sister and me each one. He gave my parents them two. But he assumed we have 7 people in our family so we had 3 extra."

"Ano? That's so cool. I got to go. My first teacher says if I'm late one more time I'm getting a Saturday school so not fun. Mate Ne!" Naruto shouted as her ran of to his first class.

Sakura watched him run off and smiled at him. He was such a sweet kid. She looked back to him and watch as her ran into a door that was opening up. She sighed and shook her head. Naruto jumped back up and smiled at her before continuing down the hall.

AS she entered her first period she smiled at the usual morning practice. Chaos was something she was very comfortable in. He desk back home was always a mess. Along with her room. It wasn't dirty, just very unorganized.

Taking a seat near the back she pulled out her favorite copy of _**Death Note **_and smiled. L was just the cutest (don't want to spoil it if your just getting into "Death Note").

"Day dreaming about L again?" Sakura looked up and into the eyes of her best friend. Ino was taking the seat right in front of her.

"Why yes actually. I do plan on being a detective too if you remember correctly. And I'm thinking about how I want to kill Kira for---" (Shhh! I don't wan to spoil anything.)

"Yeah yeah!" Ino said waving of Sakuras tantrum as if it were a daily occurrence.

"Anyway, I was wondering about the plan?" Ino asked as she smiled while watching Sakura looked applaud at something Light had just said.

"Yeah. Phase two commence today at lunch." Sakura said while not taking her eyes of her manga.

"Alright."

_A/n: So people, any better? I tried but when a persons brain is working super fast (when is mine not?) its hard for there fingers to keep up. I truly hate typing._


	13. Nice try but no cigar

Ya know something? They often say that a murder is a loner. Of course he's a loner. He's been killing people. I often times think Sasuke is going to be a murderer. Well, I did. But then he became friends with Naruto. Now I _**know**_ he's going to be a murder. Naruto will be his first victim. I guarantee it.

"I'm serious dude!" Naruto was waving his arms around franticly trying to do the impossible. Convince Sasuke that ramen could kick a tomatoes ass.

"Naruto. If you don't shut up I _**will**_ kill you. And I really don't want to. To messy to start the day that way." Sasuke said as he tried to stop is twitch.

"Okay. BUT RAMEN IS LORD OF THE WORLD!!!!"

"That's it!" Sasuke leapt out of his desk and grasped Naruto by the front of his orange shirt. Everyone was to stunned to move. After a 50 second delay Neji finally came to Narutos rescue and pulled Sasuke off him.

"What was with you people? Ya coulda jumped in any time!" Naruto shouted while waving his arms frantically around whilst he spoke.

"We know. But, that was just so **Un**-Sasuke that we were a little stunned." Ino said as she helped him off the ground.

"Yeah. Sasuke what was that about? You never lose your composure." Sakura asked. Sasuke put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. She could see that he was tense everywhere and seemed a little distressed.

'Come to think of it, He was in a really bad mood last night. Right after he came out of his dads study with Itachi.' Sakura thought while unconsiously rubbing his back for comfort.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura looked down at Sasuke who was looking at her like an alien was growing out of her back. With a blush she quickly removed her hand.

"S-sorry. I was just trying to comfort you."

"That's nice. But shouldn't you being comforting Naruto? I attacked **HIM**." Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded but took the empty seat next to him. She maneuvered her self in the seat so she was sitting cross-legged but facing him.

"Sasuke. I've been meaning to ask. Last night, after you came outta your dads study, you seemed, well, upset. What happened?" Sakura asked. She wasn't even thinking about being careful. Anyway she worded it she would get the same reaction.

"Yeah. My dads being the old fart he truly is." Well that hadn't been the reaction she was thinking about. She sat silent for a minute or so trying to think about what he just said. An old fart? Sasuke held all the respect in the world for his dad.

"Um. Do you wanna talk about it? "

"No. You'll find out tonight anyway. My dad has an announcement." Sasuke sighed and turned to the board writing down the homework Kakashi had graciously written the day before. Sakura just nodded and followed his lead.

Bing.Bing.bing!

(A/N: I am spiking to lunch because I really don't want to talk about school)

"Sakura-Chan! I wanna eat my lunch! It so pink and fluffy and full of fluffy goodness!" Sakura sighed and stopped to look at her friend. She was currently dragging TenTen around the lunchroom making sure their devices were in place.

"Alright TenTen. Sit down and eat the freaking fluff. What?" Sakura did a double take and looked at what TenTen was about to put in her mouth. She snatched it out of her hands and started to examine and poke it. "TenTen, what the hell **is** this thing?" It looked like a pink dust bunny.

"It's called a snowball. My mommy had them imported out of America." She said while she tried to snatch it back. But Sakura turned with it and was poking it more. "Sakura! Give me my damn lunch back!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Ten. Hurry up and eat your dust bunny. I want to get this show on the road."

"Sakura? You know this doesn't really count as a prank right? This is more of a put-them-on-the-spot-and-embarrass-them thing." TenTen said through a mouth full of snowball. It actually sounded more like "Sasksura vou know tis moesnt…" you get the point.

"Yeah. I know. But I have learned that embarrassing them is a lot more fun." Sakura was looking around the room trying to locate her prey. And sure enough, there they where. Sitting at their normal table near the stage.

Sakura ran up on to the stage and picked up the microphone that was lying on the floor.

"Hey everyone! Hows it going!" she shouted into the mic.

"Awesome!" The whole crowd screamed back. People sure are weird. They didn't even wonder what she was doing they just wanted a show. Amazing what people get used to.

"I can't here you!" Sakura screamed back as she picked up a remote that was also on the floor near the mic.

"**AWESOME!"** The crowd replied with more energy then the first time.

"Man, I don't even have to ask a third time. Okay, so. The principle has let me and the student council put together a show for you all." She said with a smile as big as Yumis air filled head. " In it will be myself, Yamanko Ino, Huya(1) Hinata, Kenosha TenTen, and you favorites Kin and Rin doing a duet of the song…whose name I have forgotten!" Sakura said. She nearly fell of the stage when she saw the look on the girls face. It was priceless. So this wasn't even a prank. It would be funny. I mean, how could Rin and Kin say no to there fans?

First up was Hinata, who, after cheers from the crowd and a believe it from Naruto, preformed a really cool ballet hip-hop crossover dance.

"Awesome!"

"Again!"

"Damn! Do you give lessons!"

Hinata bowed politely and stepped off the stage for TenTen. Who was going to perform a magic act.

"For my little act I need a volunteer!" TenTen said as she placed a small table on the x and a box about 13 feet away on anther x. About fifteen hands went up. She chose a big football jock.

"Hello. And what is your name?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"Hai."

"Um…I mean your name." TenTen repeated as she looked worriedly towards Ino.

"I know. My name is Hai."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Anyway. Please step into the box." After making sure he was in a comfortable position and not going to move around, TenTen closed the box lid and faced her audience. "I'm not going to make him disappear, but through some things at him," she removed a black clothe from her table and help up a kunai knife, " I'm going to be throwing these at him." Through out the audience you could hear a collection of gasps and no ways.

"Relax. I assure you. He won't feel a thing." She said with a wicked smile in place. TenTen pivoted on her heel and faced the box directly. She twirled the knife on her fingertip before throwing it right through the box. Everyone shriek when they herd Hai gasp and say o.m.g. Repeatedly.

TenTen picked p her next knife and through it directly through the bottom side of the box. Soon she was throwing them in quick succession. And when she was done she turned to face her audience.

"I must be honest with you. I slipped up on the last one. The last knife went to far left then I meant to. Hai may be Itia." She said with a look of pure solemn. Everyone in the crowd held their breath as she took slow and even steps to the box.

As she slowly peeled the lid back she gasped and looked to the crowd. She shook her head and said " Hai is…is… " As she was keeping them waiting Hai jumped out of the box and the crowd cheered and screamed. TenTen smiled and bowed to Hai thanking him for his help. She then turned to the crowd and smiled as people continued to cheer. She was still smiling when she stepped off the stage.

"That was awesome Ten!" Ino shouted as she finished her make up for her act.

"Thanks! Hey, Who's watching the Rin and Kin? Ya know? To make sure they don't run off?" She asked as she watched Ino play with the fluff on her skirt.

"Sakura is. She is going to pass the duty on to you when it's her turn. K?" Ino said as she turned and head to the stage.

"Sure!" TenTen shouted so she could be heard over the fans.

There was nothing but cheering. That's all Ino could hear. She looked up only to be blinded by the lights. All of a sudden she remembered. She had tried so hard to push it back and out of her mind, but looking into those lights she remembered.

"No!" Ino dropped her supplies and ran off the stage. Her friends all looked at each other from their spots in the gym and knew what they had to do. Hinata ran for the office and Sakura and TenTen ran after Ino.

They found her hugging herself in a corner near the locker rooms. She was rocking herself back and forth repeating the name " Byakuya." Over and over. The didn't darn move her or approach her any closer. Soon paramedics carrying a stretcher joined them.

As the girls watch there friend be loaded into an ambulance they all tried to find something to say to Inos parents, who stood side by side fighting. Even at a time like this they were fighting? They were blaming each other for what was **wrong **with their daughter. Trying to decide whose fault it was. Finally Hinata couldn't take it any more.

"Listen here! This is useless! You can't solve anything or even help your daughter who is on her way to the hospital, by agreeing! For once, maybe you can shut-up and but your differences behind you to take care of her!" TenTen and Sakura stood in awe of Hinata. Never had she been so bold to yell at anyone. But she gave them something to think about.

"Hinata-San! I don't think your father would be proud to here how you speak to your elders!" Yamanako-San (Inos dad) said to her, as if just saying that alone would make her apologize.

"No. He would argue fully with me. Fighting over whose fault it is does not help your daughter. Oh and by the way! Neither of you are to blame. Unless you are the one who caused her the trauma then you aren't to blame you fools." With that as her final words Hinata turned on her heel and stormed away to her care.

"Hinata-San?" Neji questioned as she stomped by him. In response she gripped him by the collar of is shirt and dragged him to his car. She took his keys from him and decried she would drive them home.

Sakura and TenTen watched the whole thing in silence. They were just so shocked. Hinata was always so cute and polite. But they understood. Ino was there best friend. The two remaining girls looked at each other's and nodded as a sign of goodbye.

Sakura was walking to her car when she noticed Sasuke leaning against it. As she approached him he stood straight and got in her passenger seat.

"Don't you have your own car?" She asked as she positioned her self in the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Yeah. But I got a ride with Naruto today. So now I'm going home with you." He said while playing with her radio to find a station he liked.

"Just put a c.d. in. Did you see that?" she asked as she drove down the freeway.

"Yeah. I saw both incidents. Me and Shikamru followed you and TenTen to see if you needed any help." He said as he popped in a c.d.

"Thanks. Ino may be rich and beautiful, but she has had it just as hard as any of us." Sakura said as she listened to the c.d. he selected.

"What happened? I mean, what happened to her to make her freak out like that sometimes." Sasuke asked while watching the passing cars go by.

"Remember that movie Yumi made us watch last week? The one with Hilary duff? 'Raise your voice'" She asked while turning off the freeway.

"Yeah."

"Well, something very similar to that. So sometimes, when she sees bright lights directly in her eyes she is reminded and it hurts her."

"Oh. There's no therapy or anything that can help?' Sasuke asked. Sakura would want to say she was surprised at his concern. But she wasn't. Just because he was a cold jerk sometimes didn't mean he was heartless.

"No, they've tried. Ino refuses to take medicine. She doesn't want to be dependant on it. But she has started therapy. What did you think of Hinatas outburst?' she asked as she smiled at the memory. But was soon reminded that her best friend was in the hospital and quickly stopped.

"I was impressed. Hinata really stood her ground. She was right too. Blaming each other won't solve anything." Sasuke said as he changed the song to one he liked.

"Yeah. I was surprised. Even more so when she dragged Neji to the car and took his keys." Sasuke laughed as a response.

"There was no way in hell he was getting those back. I don't think he even wanted to try in fear of his life."

"I know what you mean. Hinata was on fire." Sakura said as she pulled into the Uchiha drive way.

"Are you going to visit Ino?" Sasuke asked as she angled out of the car and followed her to the house.

"I wish. Her parents always make it so there are no visitors Every time shes in the hospital we cant see her. It makes us so angry that we can't see our lemon!" Sakura was seething now. She was just so pissed. It was all sinking in. They were the ones who saved her and helped her, but they couldn't see her. It wasn't fair.

"That sucks. I'm sorry Sakura." She turned to look at him and was surprised at how sincere he was.

Uchiha House 

"We're home!" Sakura shouted as she ran through the door. A large wall stopped her instantly. We'll actually a large person. She looked up and was surprised to see Yumi.

"Aw. Sakura! You need to be so much more careful! You could have ruined my new prada shoes!" Yumi shouted at her.

"Damn." Sakura said in response.

"I know! They are awesome!" Yumi shouted, again. She started to jump up and down and spin in her heels.

"No. I meant your feet. They are HUGE!"

"Wa- Yo- but" Yumi sputtered while Sakura stood up and smiled. She walked around the heiress and headed to the kitchen where she knew her sister would be.

"Hey. I know I'm a super genius and all but I need you to help me study for the practice exams." Sakura said as she passed by her sister and opened the fridge.

"Ah. Okay. I heard about Ino. Will she be okay? B.T.W Sure supper genius, why?" Her sister asked before taking a sip of soda.

"Yeah, she stronger than people assumes. What do you mean why? Even I need study help sheesh."

"No. I mean why me? You should really ask Itachi. He's a lot smarter than me."

"You mean I." The girls turned to see Itachi enter the kitchen and walk right up to Sakura and scan the fridge with her.

"What?" Suzuko asked.

"He means the way you said that sentence you should have said 'I' not 'me'." Sakura said as she selected a juice and sat on a counter top.

"See! He is smarter ask him! I'm busy with my own stuff any way."

"Ask me to what?" Itachi asked as he pulled a half eaten piece of pie out of the fridge and sat next to Suzuko.

"The practice exams are coming up and I need someone to study with me." Sakura said while watching him eat the pie with lustful eyes. She wanted that pie bad.

"Alright. Sasuke doesn't need my help and I don't see why you do seeing as your score is always 100." He said after a mouth full of pie.

"Sweet. Thanks Itachi-Nichan." Sakura said. She then bounced off the counter, hugged Itachi, stole the pie of pie that was on his fork and ran to her room.

As she passed by Sasukes room she had a sudden urge to go in and hang out with him.

"Hey Sasuke! I wanna play video games!" she yelled to his closed door. From behind it she could hear a muffled response. To which she responded, "I don't want to alone!" she shouted!

"To bad!" this time she could hear him clearly. That meant he was coming to open the door.

"What if I make it interesting?"

For a moment there was silence before she heard his response.

"And what would you do to make it interesting? Strip gaming?" He shouted through his door.

"Nope! How about this! We make a bet! I win you do something for me, you win I do something for you!" she, again. Shout to his closed door. The door slowly opened and Sasuke stuck his hand out.

"Your on!" He then dragged her in by the hand. "Pick your downfall." He said as he pointed to his games spread out across the room.

"How graces of you. Letting me choose."

"Well, no matter what you choose I'll kick your ass. I've played all these games millions of times."

"That's just proves you're a loser with a lot of time." She smiled as he growled and told her to just pick a game. She selected a game and put it into the consol. They each selected a bean bag car and picked up there control.

"Be ready to lose Sakura." Sasuke said as he clicked the a button skipping through promos.

"Yeah right! Just be ready to give all my sisters shoes a spit shine."

"why your sisters?" He asked confused.

"Because I lost a bet to her and I don't want to do it. Get you game on!" and with that the game began.


	14. Ooh funness

(A:N/ I have realized that I changed Yumis name from Ami to Yumi. I am really sorry about that. Also, as you may have noticed I posted this chapter a lot earlier then normal. That's because in less then48 hours I will be getting on a plane headed back to my home state. So once I get back I wont have time to update. Sorry that it's so short.)

"You know how much I hate you right?" asked a raspy voice.

"Aw. Now is that any way to talk? I mean just because I kicked your ass at your own game? You don't need to be so cross." Came a very pleased and very smug reply.

Just as the other was about to respond the two were called down to dinner.

"Sasuke. Sakura! Please hurry! Dinners getting cold." Mikoto shouted to the youngest heir and heiress.

"We're coming!" Sakura shouted.

The two raced down the stairs. They ran right passed Itachi who only saw a flash of pink and then a black chicken right afterwards.

As the two sat down patting heavily and glaring at each other, Mikoto smiled at her egotistical son and patted Yumis head as she passed by. Yumi glared up at her, but caught her self before any one else did.

"Hello Itachi-Kun!" She stood so fast from her seat to great him that the chair fell the ground with a clatter. He looked at her plastic smile and sighed.

"Everyone sit down and calm down!" Lady Uchiha shouted. Everyone shut up and sunk down in their seats as she walked by them to reach her seat at the other end off the table.

"Mom, where's dad?" Sasuke asked as he poured his soda into a cup of ice.

"He'll be down shortly. He finishing some business in his study." Mikoto answered while re-jousting a vase of flowers in front of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was attending to some business. Whats for dinner my dear?" He asked as he sat down and smiled at each of his guest. Well, when he got to Yumi is was more of a grimace.

"Uchiha-San. Sasuke-Kun said you have some sort of news to tell everyone. May I be so bold as to ask you what it is?" Sakura said trying to sound as respectable as possible.

"Oh! I know! You are going to buy me and Itachi-Kun our own mansion with a pool and 10 car garage!" Yumi shouted, again standing up from her seat making it fall the floor for a second time.

"No Yumi," he said exasperated, " My mother, Lady Uchiha Yuri, will be staying with us for the next three months while her home is reinvented."

"Aw. That's super cool! Sasuke-Kun you should have told me! Grandmas are so awesome!" Sakura shout while pumping her fist in the air. Suzuko, who was used to this behavior, would be willing to swear on oath that everyone in the room had a sweat drop on there heads.

"Uchiha-San? When will she be here." Before he had a chance to answer, the door was through open. Startled, Yumi had fallen from here seat and landed hard on the floor.

"Fukugo! Where are you!" Everyone turned to face the self proclaimed "Lord of the Manner". What they saw amused them. Uchiha-San looked as if her were a young boy about to be scolded for entering his parents bedroom un-invited.

"Mother! You aren't supposed to be here till eight o'clock." Sasuke watched with interest, as his father seemed to become meek and timid. This is something that neither himself not Itachi would ever forget.

"Nonsense! Of course I would come early! I couldn't wait to see my only son!" She responded while she grabbed his check and smiled turning his face side to side. She then turned to Mikoto who stood up and bowed gracefully and stiffly while greeting her mother-in-law.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Yuri-San." The elder Lady Uchiha smirked at her daughter-in-law and returned the gesture with a bow just as stiff. "Thank-you. It looks like you need my help to keep this place running. Theres dust everywhere. Maybe you should let me hire some decent servants." Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, both worried about their mother's mental status. She and their grandmother had never gotten along.

"Well, Yuri-San, maybe its just that I'm so busy raising me own 2 boys and 2 girls who are like my own. I'm just sooo busy raising a house full of children." Everyone in the room went silent. Yuri had always wanted a house full of children but wasn't able to get it.

"Hm. Maybe you just aren't that cable and need help." Mikoto opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off.

"Well Grandma its nice to see you too." Itachi said whilst he rose smoothly from his chair and hugged his grandmother.

"Oh my boys," She reached over and pulled Sasuke out of his chair with incredible strength to hug him. "My you boys feel so thin." She said. As she was about to start bantering Mikoto about taking better care of her grandchildren she stopped.

Sakura shivered under the old woman's scrutinizing gaze. She wanted desperately to look away but couldn't. The woman's cold, wise eyes held her in place.

"Child," she flinched at how cold her voice was, " What is your name child?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura slowly stood and bowed to her. Grateful that the action gave her a reason to look away. "Ah. And you." She turned to Suzuko, who was startled when she was looked at. But wasn't as effective by her set in stone eyes, or hard voice as Sakura was. She grew up with Uchiha Fukugo! She could handle his mother.

"I am Haruno Suzuko. I'm Sakuras older sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes. Yes it's a pleasure meeting you as well." Sakura took time to really observe her now. She was old yes, but you could see that she was a very beautiful young woman once. Well she still was. She had wise gray-blue eyes, long black hair tied in to a bun at the nape of her neck. She had many lines on her face, probaly from years of laughing. All in all she was very lovely. "Child whats wrong with you?" Sakura snapped to attention to see Lady Uchiha watching her with her scrutinizing eyes.

"Oh! I'm fine. Forgive me for staring. I was just admiring you." Sakura admitted shyly.

Uchiha Yuri liked this child. She reminded her so much of, well that's not important. She following Sakuras lead observed the Haruno girls. She noticed there were many differences between them. Sakura remained her of a porcolin doll. She was pale and looked very fragile. But in her eyes you could see strength and determination. She also was curios about the Saukra colored hair. This girl's mother did well. But, Suzuko was very different. She was very tan with a lanky body. In her eyes you saw power and wisdom. She found that they were simpler in the hair. Suzukos was the same length as her sisters but a lighter pink. Her ends where dies black.

She was still in deep thought when she left the room and headed for hers.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Saukra said poking him in the arm. "Your grandmother is something else."

"Yeah I know. Now about the bet." Sakura turned to face him and wasn't at all surprised to see a coy look on his handsome feturees.

'**What the hell? Since when is Sasuke-Kun handsome?'** She silently thought to her self.

'**Since first grade stupid. Sheesh! It's hard to belive we are the same person!'** her inner shouted.

'**Yeah right. But now we have to do whatever he says!'**

'**Awesome. Maybe he'll make us his salve!'**

'**How the hell is that something to cheer about!'**

"Sakura! Are you listening to me." After blinking twice Sakura noticed that the hand was attached to a wrist. And that wrist was attached to and arm. And that arm was attached to Sasuke. Oops. Spacing out was something Sakura was a champion at. Unlike roller balding. She hated roller balding.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh. I'm so sorry. I was just thinking." She responded as she readjusted her self in her seat.


	15. Not just a fight, but a heart cry

(A/N: In regards to TheGoddessOfLove: Yeah He did.)

_Sasuke was an untrusting person. Everyone knew it. His parents, his brothers, his friends, even his teachers. Everyone was kept at arms length away. And after Sasuke felt he had turned you over and empty out the contents of your pockets and looked at every scare. Then you moved in a foot. Never any closer. Everyone knew that there was no hope at getting any closer. But did that stop Naruto? Nope. Naruto, even though Sasuke won't admit it, was his best friend. Naruto was the only one who got to know what Sasuke was thinking or planning. Naruto was Sasukes link to the real world and Sasuke was Narutos first friend._

"Sasuke? Why is Grandma-San doing…that…?" Sakura asked her equally surprised neighbor. Sasuke shook his head and let out a long tired sigh.

"My grandmother is… eccentric." He paused to think if that was the right word.

'No. Crazy is the right word. Some grandmas are eccentric. Ours is a freaking nut job!' For once, and only once, Sasuke agreed with his inner. His grandmother was a nut case. He and Sakura sat on bean bag chairs watching his grandmother kick ass on "Mortal combat 3".

"Take that baka! You can't escape the wrath of an Uchiha!" Sakura sank back in her chair as if afraid the woman's rage may turn on her. Sasuke watched with mild interest, and mild terror as his grandmother leaned into the flat screen, that nearly took up the entire wall. She was looked as if she would soon fall into the blurry and swirling colors that had mesmerized him so many times. She was a little to good at "Mortal Combat 3" for his liking.

"Grandma. May Sakura and I, uh, take the consol off your hands and play a game?" He asked while looking to Sakura to agree. In response she looked at him like a deer caught in the head lights and rapidly shook her head from left to right. There was no way on Kamis green earth that she would attempt to take the game from that old woman.

Uchiha-San slowly stood from her chair and nodded to her grandson. "Sure baby. I was getting bored of this thing anyway. No challenge." She stretched her arms high above her head. Sasuke and Sakura stood off the side of the room until she left. As soon as she was gone, Sakura ran to a chair closer to the TV and picked up a control. "Wanna make it interesting?" She asked smiling.

"Are you really in a place to do that. I mean you already lost to me once." Sasuke said, while sitting in a chair to her left picking up his dark blue controller while selecting a game at the same time.

Sakura pouted slightly at the memory. Sakura had chosen… "Karaoke Revolution"! Sakura went first. Her song? "I Love Rock and Roll". She scored a 49,879 and set new high score.

"Beat that chicken head!" She shouted while tossing the mic his way. Sasuke smiled and didn't waste time selecting his song. "Are you sure you want to select random? You're pretty much handing me my win. That's no fun!" Sakura said as Sasuke clicked A on his control and stared into the screen. Waiting for his lyrics to pop up.

"I don't have to be anything other than a prison guard's son. I don't need to be anything other then a specialist son…" And so on the end. Sakura was astonished not only with his score, but the fact that his voice was so smooth and wonderful.

"Way to go! You scored 50,000. Diamond Record!" The game blurred out of his sound system.

"Sakura, it's your turn." Sasuke handed Sakura.

"You picked random!"

"Your point?" He raised an eye brow in question.

"Never mind." She mumbled. He smiled when he thought he heard something about a car and road kill. Sakura started her second, and last, song. She sang "Call Me". Sasuke sat in a satisfied silence as he listened to her sing. She was good. With a little voice training maybe a pro. When her turn ended she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him when the television pounded out her score of 50,000. "Beat that sucker!" She smiled when he picked random again. This was to easy this time he wasn't going to get a 50,000. She was sure of it.

"Look out the window, staring at the pouring rain…" Sasuke had been given "You make me feel (like a natural woman.) Sakura spent the entire time laughing and not watching, or listening.

"You lose." Sakura suddenly looked up at him.

"Wa…?" She looked to the screen and nearly dropped dead. He had scored… 50,000. She sat in astonishment for a few minutes. Letting the fact the he had won singing "You make me feel".

"Here's what I want." Sakura braced her self and waited for the humiliating torment he was going to put her throw. "I want a truce." Sakura looked up so fast Sasuke was surprised HE didn't get whiplash.

"What? You are kidding right?" When he shook his head no she sank down and thought about this. Why would he want a truce?

'Maybe he doesn't want to embarrass us because he cares!' Sakura rolled her eyes at her inners swooning and imaginary kiss with Sasuke.

'Oh shut-up idiot. There's no way that will ever happen. Ewe much. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to lose!' Sakura snapped to attention when Sasuke asked her a question. "What?"

Sasuke sighed and repeated himself, "I said, I don't want a bet. I just wanna play game for once. You gamble a little too often." Sasuke smiled at Sakura and her mumbling about a stick and something to do with his eyes and a pair of scissors.

Sasuke popped in a game and sat back for the commercials. He watched until he couldn't take it anymore. "Freaking game! Can't they ever make a plain old commercial? One that doesn't take up 14 minutes with some stupid animation and all the flashes and just tell us the company and freaking product!" Sakura sweet dropped at Sasuke's rage and nearly fell over when he started to fume. His death aura was enough to kill a room full of murders.

"Um…Dude its just-"Sakura was cut off by Sasukes mother yelling that Naruto was here."

"Sup dude?" Naruto sat down on Sakuras smiling as she laughed and struggled to get him off her.

"Naruto! Get.Off! Can't.Breathe!"Sakura shouted as she flew her arms around in rapid motions. Sasuke sighed and pulled his best friend off her.

"Let's go." Sasuke walked off to his room with Naruto in tow. "We'll talk about our bet later, I gottta talk to Naruto about something." Sasuke said as he left Sakura sitting there.

"Um…Ok. Sure." Sakuras breath caught in her throat when she saw the look in Narutos eyes. Something was going on with the to. But what?

Sakura walked slowly to her room, replying Narutos look over and over again. She needed to know what was so bad it made him look that way. When she finally reached the top of the stairs she could hear shouting coming from Sasukes room. She was surprised that it was Sasuke who was shouting. She walked quietly to get a better listen but was nearly throw back down the stairs when Itachi coming running from his room. Shoes and shirt in hand.

"Itachi! Watch out! I nearly went tumbling down the stairs. I have no plans of being crippled!" Sakura shouted at the panting heir.

"Sorry. But I was getting dressed when all of a sudden I heard a moan. So I looked all over my room and I opened my closet. You know what was there!" Itachi was yelling, shaking her shoulders.

"W-what?" She asked trying to keep balance.

"I found Yumi sitting in my closet with a camera and in just her bra and panties!" Itachi was fuming. He let Sakura go and ran down the stairs. Sakura watch him and clenched her eyes when he slammed the door.

Sakura was about to lean into the door to hear what the where saying when he phone rang. She quickly took a step back and answered her phone.

"What?" She hissed into her phone. It was Itachi and he told her get Yumi out of his room.

Sakura sighed and slapped the phone shut. She then stepped back to the door only to have to run to the bathroom and slam it shut. Someone was leaving Sasukes room. She opened the door to see Naruto burst out and slam Sasukes door shut. He stopped for a second and Sakura got a glance at his face. She nearly let out a cry when she saw he looked near tears.

When the front door slammed shut again she opened the door and took slow small steps into Sasukes open door. Sasuke was sitting in a chair with his head bent over his knees.

Sasuke what happened?" Sakura said in a hard voice the surprised even her. She knew it was because anyone who made Naruto near tears dissevered it.

"WE had a fight nothing new."

"Yes something new. Naruto looked near tears." Sasuke still wasn't looking at her and she knew because he did something that he himself was ashamed of. "What did you say?" Sakura said.

Sasuke mumbled something just loud enough for her to hear. He looked up when he felt her had on his shoulder.

SMACK!

"How dare you. You of all people, Sasuke! You know what he's been threw and because of a silly disagreement you say something like that!" Sasuke watched her walk to the door as she said this, not moving. "I have always looked to you and Naruto's relationship as an ideal one. I'm disappointed in you." Sasuke was surprised to find that her words stung his heart. Because they were true. Even her hand across his face had felt worse then another pain he ever felt.

Sakura sighed and walked to Itachis room. She wasn't going to call Naruto. This is something that Naruto and Sasuke had to deal on there own. She walked into his room and watched Yumi prance around his room. Yup, she totally had implants. Sakura shock this inky realization from her mind and told Yumi to get out.

"Why should I? This isn't your room!" Yumi shouted while looking throws his dresser.

"There's a sale at Macys." With that Yumi was off. Grapping her purse and keys. She's not going to realize it till she gets there. Sakura sighed and went to her room. She sat at her desk and looked down.

"Oh my god! I have three essays to write!" Sakura let everything slip her mind and started to write her essays. While down the hall, Sasuke started the same essay, only with a changed topic. Further down the hall and old woman was killing of prostutes and next to that a beautiful mother was thinking of the bottle of sherry down stairs while her husband sat happily in his office working late.


	16. What a day

(A/n: I have kinda confused thing I think. I'm going to try and clear everything up in the next two chapters. This one is about Ino and the girls. The next with deal with Naruto and Sasuke and then the next is a relief chapter. Then it gets serious again. Just thought I'd warn you.)

"I can't take it anymore!" Sakura shouted to her friends. Ten-Ten and Hinata looked at her and sighed. This was the 10nth time in the last half hour she said this. She was ranting about how unfair it was they couldn't see Ino.

"We know. But what are we going to do about it?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna get in and see her!"

"How? The nurses and crap are hella strict we are never gonna get in." Ten-Ten responded.

"It's cool. I already have 3 plans ready!" Sakura shouted as she paced around the room picking up objects and throwing them on her bed.

"What a-are they?' Hinata asked.

"Well, my first one is simple. My dad used to head the department Ino's in. So all we gotta do is say my dad forgot something in his office and I need to get it. Then we snag the spare master key."

_**Hospital**_

"Well that didn't work out."

"Ya think?" Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Hinata wear sitting out side the hospital on the bus stop bench.

"No worries! Next plan!"

"Oh joy." Hinata said. She looked to Ten-Ten who smiled and whispered " I'm sure one of the three will work. We just gotta keep trying." The two looked at Sakura who was already heading back in.

"Let's go!" She waved her arm at them and they followed slowly.

Sakura lead them to a small closet just outside the nurse's station. Shoving the two in she slammed the door closed after she entered as well.

"Sakura! What are we doing in here?" Hinata tried to move only to fall in a bucket.

"This is wear they keep the nurses clothes. We just dress up as nurses and say we need to give Ino her daily dose!" Sakura smiled happily and hummed at tune as she started to change. Ten-Ten started dumbstruck.

"I doubt there going to believe 3 nurses are needed!" She hissed as she tried to pull her shirt free from a hook. When she heard a rip she sighed frustrated and gave up.

"I know they'll believe it. Ino and shots? You really think only 1 nurse is needed?" Sakura asked as she looked for some clothes Hinatas size. "Hinata you're going to have to wear a 2. Sorry honey." Hinata was so small.

"You got a point." Finally all changed the girls slowly exited the closet and started the decent to Inos floor.

"Hello there. We're here to give Yamanka-San her daily meds." Sakura smiled at the guard and batted her eyes innocently.

"Wears Adio?" He glared down at our heroines and they shrank WAY back.

"A-Adio-Sa-San is u-um bu-sy." Hinata managed out.

"Hey steroid dude! You have no right to terrify us! We are here trying to help an ill girl! And to make this nurse feel so horrible is a shame!" Sakura and Hinata stared, mouths agape at Ten-Ten. Secretly wishing she would shut-up!

"Oh. I'm sooo sorry." He grinned wickedly before reaching for the girls.

"2 down 1 to go. Hopefully." Sakura said as she walked to the back of the hospital. The other two rushed after her. Wondering what on earth she was gonna do now. Suddenly she shopped and pulled a ladder from a bush.

"…the hell? Where did you get that?' Ten-Ten was standing still staring at her friends as they both tried to fix the legs and make them even. "Hinata!"

"What?"

"Aren't you even little curios about where that thing came from."

"Not really. As l-long as I get to see Ino".

"Here's the plan. We are going to put this near a vent and Hinata is going to crawl through the vent system," Hinatas face lost the little color it had, " Then she's going to slam the door open knocking the guard out. Then let us in to see Ino." Sakura smiled and set the ladder up.

"Sakura!"

"What? We used to do it all the time. Remember?" She asked bewildered.

"When we are in Elemtray School!"

"So, Hinata is still tiny. She'll fit. Besides me and Ino marked the thing out. So you'll know where you're going. Just avoid tunnels that say O.R. k? Those are operation rooms and we can't risk our germs getting in there." Sakura made a distgusteded face and continued to set up the ladder. "Okay Hinata here we go. WE will distract the guard so he doesn't hear you coming along."

"S-sakura-Chan! I, I don't think I c-can d-d-do it." Hinata stuttered fiercely. She was terrified.

"It cool. The vent is really clean. I promise. No bugs and no webs." Sakura smiled reassuring and offered her hand so Hinata could climb up easier. Once inside Ten-Ten and Sakura ran for the front door.

_**Vents**_

Hinata crawled fast through the vents. She was sooo grateful to Ino and Sakura for marking the place out. It looked like little street signs. A whole secret city of little fairies could live here. She shook her daydreams away and started to crawl faster. It was really quite till her phone rang.

"Oh my gosh!" She pulled her hand from her heart and read the caller I.D. Sakura was calling. "Hello?" She whispered afraid that people below her might hear.

"Hey Bunny-Chan! Where are you?" She sighed and responded quickly.

"It say '103 avenue, this way to daddy.' Am I close?"

"Yeah, turn left and you'll be right over her on the third vent. Ino knows your coming." Sakura said a quick bye before hanging up.

"That's good. I can finally get outta here."

_**Room 106**_

Hinata dropped out of the vent and looked all around. Sitting in a chair near the window she could see Ino. As she was about to say hi Ino jumped from the chair and tackled her in a hug.

"It's soooooooooo good to see you. I have seen only 5 people for the last few weeks! I'm going nuts!" Ino let her go and smiled. She then helped her off the floor. "Where is Forehead and Ten?" Ino questioned looking in the vent.

"There outside. I have to k-knock t-the guard o-out and let them in." Hinata went to the door and ready herself. She took a few deep breaths and 'WHAM' slammed the door open. She opened her eyes and saw Ten-Ten and Sakura staring and clutching the wall.

"Whoa! Hinata you nailed him! Who knew you had it in you." Before Hinata could respond the other two rushed in and attacked Ino in a huge, lung crushing, hug. AS everyone was settling down Sakura hopped up on Inos bed behind her and started to braid her long hair.

"We've been worried about you. Your parents never tell us anything." Ten-Ten sat down behind Sakura and started braiding her hair. "I know. I hate when they do that. You know what the worst part is?" Ino said as she patted the seat in front of her for Hinata to sit down. "It's not even about me. I'm in the hospital bed and I'm the one going to therapy. But it's still about them and whose fault it is."

The girls all nodded in understanding. "You should have seen it the other day. Hinata went off on your parents. It was awesome." Ten-Ten said while she tied Sakuras hair in a hair tie.

"For real? Hinata you told me parents off? Thank you so much! They needed to hear it from someone besides me." Ino hugged Hinata from behind and then resumed braiding her hair.

"It was nothing, really."

"Nothing? Hinata you didn't even stutter. And you always stutter when speaking with adults!" Sakura said still braiding Inos hair.

"I know. But I was just so mad! How could they stand and fight about whose fault it was when there only daughter was in an ambulance!" The girls smiled. Hinata wasn't one to get angry. You had to be a foul, evil, mean person for her to yell at you.

_**Uchiha House**_

"Sakura where have you been?" Sakura smiled up at her sister.

"I went and saw Ino-Chan!" She smiled gleefully and took a soda out of the fridge.

"I thought her parents kept her under lock and key?" She asked puzzled. When she saw the guile smile on her sisters face it downed on her. "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"Yup! It was awesome. WE spent a lot of time together." SAkura smiled at her sister. They sat in silence for a while before a panicked momma Uchiha ran in.

"Girls! Have you seen Yumi? I haven't seen her in 2 days and I'm worried." Sakura's heart suddenly sank and she started to feel really guilty. Two days ago she sent her to Macy's and she still isn't back?

"No. I call all her friends and see if they have seen her." Suzuko got up and headed for her room.

"Sakura, call me when Yumi gets home. Even if I'm at work." SAkura nodded and sat back. Was Yumi hurt? And was it all her fault. She suddenly felt very guilty which reminded her of a sir ten friend up in his room. She headed up for his room. She needed someone to talk to. He would understand. Maybe even help, but she would have to help him too.

Sakura as about to knock on a door when she heard two familiar voices. One being Sasukes the other…Naruto? She leaned in to get a better listen. Naruto was laughing. What the hell? She thought. Didn't they just have major and heartbreaking fight days ago? Had Naruto already forgiven Sasukes comment?

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sasuke what did you say?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke looked up at her.**_

"_**I was talking about my family when he said 'They just care for you. They want what's best.'." **_

"_**That's no reason for him to run off in nearly tears. She said.**_

"_**That's because I haven't gotten that far. Shut-up and listen if you want to know!" Sasuke snapped at her. "I told him 'How would you know? You're just and orphan no one wanted." Sasuke looked away and told her that was when Naruto stormed off. Sakura sat in shock for a moment. Sasuke knew how sensitive Naruto was when it came to the topic of his family. When he was little he used to cry almost every night thinking about the mother and father that didn't want him. And saying something like that? Only twisting a knife in the wound.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura opened he door and stared at them.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! What's up?" Sakura stared at him. "Guess she doesn't know yet?"

"No not yet."

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked, well, screamed.

"Allow me to explain."

(A/n: That's it for now. Next we will continue Sasuke and Naruto, Then: Where in the world is Yumi? Stay tuned.)


	17. It's short but it helps

[A/N: Hello! I actually started to write this, hated the chapter, and re-wrote it. I feel so bad for how longs it was taking. So I posted this. Even though its hella short. I'm not a mop lover! ((Sorry, Lit class.))

"Why are you 2 sitting here laughing together? I thought you hated Sasuke now!" Sakura said looking from Naruto, the blue eyed sweetheart, to Sasuke, the blacked eyed asshole.

"Sakura-Chan! How could I hate my best friend?" Naruto said looking truly puzzled. "Especially after the apologue he gave me." Now it was Sakuras turn to look puzzled.

"Sakura," She looked to Sasuke, "I am capable of human emotions and seeing my errors and apologizing for them." He said calmly. No wanting to explain him self further, Sakuras eyes were begging for more answers, he got up and got a soda from his mini fridge.

"See, the other day Sasuke came to my house, and reluctantly I let him in. He said he had something to say. But before he had a chance I punched him. Then we were friends again." Naruto smiled and caught the soda thrown, at high speeds, at his head.

"That quick you guys made up?" That couldn't be. These to stubborn idiots making up that fast?

"No. There's more." Sasuke said handing her a soda. "After he punched me I punched him back. Then he kicked me. One thing lead to another and soon every piece of furniture in the dopes apartment was broken and we looked like shit. As we were fixing his couch I apologized and the we were friends again." Sasuke explained.

"You 2…are fucking morons." And with that Sakura headed to her room, complexly forgetting her reasons for going to Sasuke in the first place. As soon as she was sitting down at her computer a knock came to the door. " Come in!" She shouted turning her monitor on.

"My mother told me about Yumi. Man, I meant get her out of my closet not get rid of her forever. You go above and beyond." When Itachi saw Sakura wasn't laughing he turned serious. "She's fine. She called me yesterday saying she knew how worried I must have been for her. After I said yeah sure she told me after the sale in Macys she went to a nice hotel to have a few days to her self. Not your fault." Sakura felt a wave of relief wash over her. So she hadn't sent Yumi out to her death.

"Have you told your mom yet?" She asked opening her e-mail to respond to Inos long ranting on hospital food.

"Yeah. She just said oh. And was over it." Getting up, Itachi straightened his shirt and walked over to Sakura, "I think my grandmothers in love with you. She talks about you none stop."

"Me? But she has only held a conversation with me once. She is so scary!" Sakura panicked. Not sure if having a crazy clan elder loves her was a good thing.

"Chill. It's a good thing. She just thinks you're interesting. She wants to take you and Suzuko shopping." Sakura suddenly brightened. She maybe a skate chick tomboy, but she loved to shop.

Sakura left her room in search of her sister, only to run into Grandma Crazy Pants! Her thoughts? "Shit."

"Shit."

"What?" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth realizing her thoughts weren't just in her head. She bowed low to Grandma Crazy and muttered an apologue.

"I am so sorry. I was distracted and uh…" Sakura wanted to kick her self. It seemed she couldn't make even one complete sentence in front of the woman! Why was she so intimidating. It was the eyes. Jeepers Creepers where'd she get those peepers! Sakura smiled at her own joke. "Ha Ha." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura grimaced and had another erge to kick her own ass. She had done it again.

"So sorry, again. I was thinking something and it made me laugh." She wanted to smack herself. Now she'd want to know what Sakura thought was so funny.

"Oh. That's nice. Tell your sister we're all going shopping on Friday. So make sure all your school work is done." She walked the other direction and came to a stop. Sakura was going to ask if something was wrong but she didn't need to. "Where the hell is my room?" She screamed making Sakura nearly fall down the stairs.

Back in her room she thought about her day. Seeing Ino, Finding out they need to put up posters saying "Lost heiress! Reward if found and you keep her!", Naruto and Sasuke making up by beating the shit out of each other, Yumi being found, and Crazy grandma taking her shopping. This was gonna be a super fun week. Kami help them survive.

"You guys really saw Ino-San?" Some random kid asked. Some how the school had heard about Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Hinatas "heroic" adventure. Sitting in home room they were surrounded by Inos fans. Uh-oh.

"Life sucks!" Sakura muttered before they were lost from view, blocked by crazed boys.


	18. Another Guest Damn it!

Sakura sat next o her sister a little stunned. They had just come back from their shopping trip with Crazy-Sama and found Sasuke, his parents, and some strange, but pretty, chick sitting in the living room. The girl, much to Sakuras distaste, was sitting rather close to Sasuke. Her hair was also pink, dyed though. Sakura was an expert at pink hair. She could tell a dye job from a continent away. Her eyes were this odd brown. It looked like it was a mix of brown and blue! She had a killer body. Long legs and a toned tummy. Sakura was comparing herself to the girl. Sakura was thin, and only slightly muscular like most skaters. The other girl looked like a dancer. Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans and a "Death Note" tee-shirt with L on it. The other chick was wearing a pink and white tube top, jean mini skirt. Sakura looked down at her shoes. She was wearing black cicas with white dots. Sakura guessed the other girl was wearing Prada shoes, "Does Prada make shoes?" Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Don't seem so surprised! Don't you remember me? I, you, and Sasuke-Kun used to play together!" The girl squealed smiling at her. "Hey Suzuko-Chan!" Suzuko looked at her sister and decide she didn't like this girl, because Sakura didn't like the girl.

"Please don't act like you know me well. I would prefer you use the proper respects when talking to me." Then Suzuko walked out of the room.

"That's funny. I don't remember you at all..." Sakura said. Looking completely pleasant but inside she was ready to tear the girl apart. She had a bad feeling about this girl. Natural instinct.

"Oh? My name is Fuu! My mom thought it would be a fun name!" Sakura was wondering why this chick was being so pleasant.

"Sasuke can I talk to you in private for a second?" Sasuke looked up at her for the fist time. She had dropped the suffix and caught his attention.

"Yeah. Any time Sakura-Chan." Sakura glared suspiciously at him and walked to the hall with him in tow.

"Why is she here? I remember her vividly. I recall not liking her with any fiber in my body!" Sakura whispered/screamed.

"I agree. But her father is here on her business and he is having her stay with us. So she doesn't get into trouble." He said. Sounding board and angry at the same time. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She asked distracted by a gardener.

"Fuu thinks we're dating. Just pretend to be my girlfriend." He asked like it was no big deal. Sakura turned her eyes to him and glared. She was about to say no. But thought it was her bet protection against the other girl.

"Alright. But no funny stuff. Got it?" She asked sternly. Sasuke was smiling and laughed a little.

"Alright Sakura I can keep my snake caged." He chuckled at her shocked expression and walked back to the living room.

"So how long have you to been dating?" Fuu asked. She picked up her glass and sipped her coke slowly. Guess she thought it was sexy. Sakura thought she looked like she couldn't take normal gulp.

"Two years." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. They both tried hard to keep a straight face. Because that was one damn lucky accident.

"Really?" She asked with obvious doubt.

"You don't believe us?" Sakura asked.

"Kiss?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked a little skeptical. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her face. He kissed her long and slow. Sakura adapted quick. When Sasuke got up and walked out of the room. Sakura thought he was going a little slow and a little funny.

"Well, I think we should go wash up for dinner!" Fuu exclaimed and jumped up. Sakura nodded and walked of to her and Suzuko bathroom. On her way back she looked in on Sasuke. Who happened to leave the door open a crack, odd. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop them from hearing her.

No one seemed to notice how silent Sakura was at dinner that night. Sakura kept her eyes on her plate the whole night. Fuu had a smug smile she kept flashing at Sakura, but she didn't see it. She was busy with her thoughts. Sakura had seen the whole thing. Why it hurt so badly, she couldn't figure out. She wasn't really his girlfriend. She shouldn't feel attached or feel anything really. She should be laughing her head off. But it felt like she had been dating him since childhood. She kinda had. He was always taking care of her heart and feelings, and she had been taking care of those rare cuts he got.

Sakura excused herself early from dinner. She went to pack up her old clothes and put he new ones away. She had stayed true to her style. She got same pair of pants five times. Black skinny jeans. Then she bought three "element", two "Baker", four "Almost" and a "Girl" shirt. She also picked up some band shirts she had ordered. Rise against, Paramore, the Medic Droid, and Hawthorne Heights. And some vans. She sat looking in her closet think how spoiled she was. She looked around her room. Purple and black checkered carpet, black walls with green ceiling. Her very large sky light. Her purple door. Her desk was to the left of her bed. Its large metal frame took up most of the wall. She noticed she had a lot of friends online; her laptop was open and waiting to chat! But she sat down and started to study for her exams.

After and hour or so someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She didn't ask who it was or what they wanted.

"Sakura we need to talk" Sakura wanted to groan. Last person on earth, and it would always be him.

"Speak. I need to study." She said without looking up.

"I need to explain it."

"Sasuke I saw it! You had sex with her before dinner!" Sakura blew up at him. Sasuke cringed at how blunt she was being.

"Sakura you don't understand." He said calmly.

"Sasuke, I went to sex Ed." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Can I explain please?" Sakura sighed and turned back to her books. He sighed and started to explain.

"She came in and kissed me. I let her. We stared to make out. Then she reached down and I stopped her. That's when you walked in-"

"Not what it looked like." Sakura butted in.

"Let me finish dammit. I stopped her. She said she'd make me happy, I told her I didn't need her or want her to. Then you walked in and when you left she said now that you were out of the picture she was all mine. I pushed her away told her she was a slut and said I hated easy chicks. Then I told her to get the fuck out." He said.

"I wondered why you guys weren't late to dinner. I just thought you were premature." She giggled when Sasuke scowled. "So all you did was kiss her?" She asked.

"Yeah. She tasted horrible." Sakura laughed when he made a gagging gesture with his hands. He got up to leave and turned to her when he reached the door.

"Need a favor." Sakura groaned out loud this time.

"What's with you and favors! They never end well for us!" She shouted.

"I need you to help me tutor Fuu. Her Dad wants her to learn a second langue and I figure two people may b able to get a few words into her head. And you can keep me from killing her." He said. Grimacing the whole time.

"She can't speak…" Sakura asked slowly.

"Nope. She can't speak that." He said smiling

"Man, she is dense." She responded.

"Yup. Tomorrows the fist lesson." Then he walked out.

Sakura sat in the fat, over stuffed, gushy chair in the front room. She was catty corner to Fuu. The both had notebooks in their laps and Fuu was taping her pencil impatiently.

"So unusual. Sasuke-Kun doesn't normally take so long."

"How would you know?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Can we talk? About last night. I know it pus us in an odd position." Sakura scowled at the ceiling and slowly came to an answer. Trying to decided to either say the truth or make an extreme lie.

"Nope. I and Sasuke-Kun already did. We're over it." She said. Still looking a the ceiling.

"Hm. Do you love him?" Fuu asked. With out thinking Sakura answered.

"Yes." In a way she did. He had been her best friend since birth practically! Then Yumi walked in.

"Ah!" They both screamed for five minutes. Fuu and Yumi ran to each other, funny sight in heels, and hugged. Sakura thought her ears were going to bleed.

"Omg! What are you doing here?" Yumi screeched.

"Ydk? Mt daddy wants Sasuke-Kun to teach me Japanese!" Sakura nearly fell out of her chair when Yumi said EW. Yumi's first langue was Japanese!

"I'd rather learn American!" Yumi shouted. "They have great shopping!" Sakura rolled her eyes and text messaged Sasuke. Using plenty of "-" when saying please.

"We should go shopping sometime. But I have to study now." Yumi smiled at Fuu and let the room. "Sasuke-Kun just texted me! He says he'll be here soon." Fuu announced to the house. Sakura held up the phone in her hand. Fuu sat down and noticed it was Sasukes.

"I texted you. You have this phones number, along with all of Sasukes fan girls. Me and out friends have his other number." She said. Sasuke came running the room then.

"Lesson canceled. Come one Sakura we have to go. Shikamarus in trouble. He's tried to get in to see Ino. They wouldn't let him, now I think he's off somewhere getting drunk. He may get hurt. WE got to find him." Sakura catapulted herself out of the chair to the door.

"Let's go." Sasuke stopped for a second.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked slowly. He was referring to the cut. Her hair was not shoulder length. He didn't notice because she had it in ping tails at the base of her neck.

"I got it cut this morning. Let's go!" She pushed him out the door to her car. "Mines faster then the show room car of yours." She smiled when he mumbled something about airbags.


	19. Stress Alert! Time to Save Shika!

(A/N: Sorry, I'm truly sorry. End of the school year things get a little…hectic isn't the word and neither is crazy. But whatever at least I've made an attempt!)

Sasuke gripped the hand hold above his head for dear life. Sakura was racing through the lower streets of town. She was in such a rage looking for Shikamaru that she didn't listen to a word he said. She was so intent on finding him that her gage read over 180 kilometers. 

"Sakura slow down! It's not like he's gonna get hurt or something for cripes sake!" He shouted at her. He let go of his hand hold and rolled the sleeves of his dark blue sweater up. Sakura was driving a red trans am and he had no idea what she had done to the car, but damn it was moving a lot faster then it should.

"Sasuke, if he's in cheap side, a million things could happen to him. You know Murphy's law!" She turned a corner on two wheels. Sasukes face meet the window, window meet Sasukes cheek. He peeled him self off the window and sighed. 

"See that club right there? The one with the pink flamingo? He's bound to be in there. Give the bouncer a fifty and he'll play blind for a night. Shikamaru's properly drunk and stupid at this point in the night." Sasuke un buckled his seat belt as Sakura pulled to the curb and turned off the car.

"Why's he hear in the first place?" Sakura asked as both she and Sasuke angled out of the car.

"He and Ino had a fight and she said she didn't want to see his face for a few days. So he came to sulk in a bottle." Sasuke walked close by her side as they walked through the street to the side walk.

As they walked by a low stoop covered in trash and spray paint a group of thugs stepped up and started to leer at Sakura. She just rolled her eyes and kept going. Suddenly the thugs surrounded her and Sasuke was no where in site. '**Great just what I need.' **She thought frustrated.

"Excuse me." She said irratated with the punks behind her. "Let me by and stop staring at my butt." She stated harshly.

"I don't think so. See you on our territory so you mine now." The leader leaned down in her face. Sakura had to try really hard not to gag when she smelt his breath.

"You really don't want to mess with me." She stated stepping her left foot back and getting in fighting stance.

"Oh, looky her. Baby doll thinks she gonna whoop us!" The leader laughed out. The rest of the group laughed along. "Tell you what. We won't hurt you too bad if you just come quietly."

"Over my dead body." Sakura pivoted on her left foot and swung her right one up. She round housed the guy in the head. His spiky green head hit the pavement with a loud thud. She didn't have time to respond because two guys grabbed her arms and a guy came from behind and grabbed her feet. Sakura was about to scream when a voice stopped her.

"Alright. That's enough. Let her go and I won't have to hurt you." She looked up and glared at Sasuke.

"Took you long enough you pampas jerk!" She shouted at him. The three guys holding her and the three watching looked at each other. Without a word the three just standing there charged at Sasuke. 

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the first guy by his right arm and dropped to a crouch. He leaned back on his left arm and did a one handed back hand spring throwing the guy into a pile of trash with his feet. He spun on his hand and kicked the other guy in the stomach. Sasuke stood back up and faced the last guy. He was holding a switch blade and glaring.

"Aren't so brave now. Are you punk?" The thug asked him with a sick smile. Sasuke just smirked back and motioned for the guy to make a move. When he charged at Sasuke with the knife Sasuke quickly analyzed the punk's mistakes and acted on them. He thrust his right arm up catching the other boys left arm mid stab and used his left hand to twist his wrist. He kicked the guys feet out from under him and took the knife. He held it to his throat and told the others to let Sakura go.

"Alright man!" They dropped her arms and took off at a sprint. Sasuke released the guy he was sitting on and smirked when he looked at Sakuras glare.

"I saw that you cheater." She sated arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura. I was just saving your ass." He smiled and started to walk away.

"Well if I broke the rules to I wouldn't have needed help." He looked back at her a smiled.

"You know me; rules don't mean anything to me. And you would never even dream of breaking 'the rules'" Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and dragged her pouting the rest of the way to the club.

"How much the enter club?" Sasuke asked a big guy the scared the hell out of Sakura. He had a snake tattooed on his forehead and muscle on top of muscles.

"For you Sasuke? Fifty bucks. For the lady? Since she's cute I'll say twenty five." The bouncer winked at Sakura and she nearly passed out of fright. As soon as the cash left Sasukes hand the guy closed his eyes and turned around. Sakura was going to ask what he was doing but Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.

"He knows you!" She shouted over the loud music. Sasuke looked down and smiled at her.

"I've been here a few times!" He shouted back over the bass. Britney Spears "Gimmie" was playing at a relaxing twelve billion decibels. Sakura looked like a dying fish. Eyes wide mouth making "o"s. When Sasuke started to walk away she followed him, afraid of being left alone in a strip club.

"Where's Shika?" She yelled. She scanned the room and spotted him in the V.I.P. section. She started over at a run. When she got there a girl with big boobs and an even bigger ass stopped her. Sakura looked at her and glared. Thinking how easy it would be to throw her by her thong if she could just, but her thoughts where cut off.

"Sorry, little girl, this rooms for big girls and boys only. Like you." Sakura followed her gaze to Sasuke standing behind her. "Hello." The stripper said with a purr. Sakura shock her hand and made a disquieted noise.

"Listen lady do you have an idea who he is?" Sakura thrust her thumb behind her pointing at Sasuke. "He's Uchiha Sasuke. Don't let me in and he'll make life hell for you." Sakura threatened. Sasuke looked down at her quickly in shock. **'I can't believe she's using my name as a threat!'** He thought surprised. The woman looked at each of them slowly and pouted as she stepped aside to let Sakura in. 

"Shika! What the hell are you doing? It's time to go. You've had enough." Sakura grabbed one of his arms and Sasuke grabbed the other. The two girls on Shikas lap fell to the floor and opened there mouth to yell at them, but Sasuke gave them one look and the quickly fell silent.

"Troublesome." Is all Shikamaru said as they led him outside. Once the cold street air hit him, he sobered up.

"Thanks for completing the act you guys. It's troublesome but I owe you." He looked at each of him with his, sober, lazy eyes.

"W-what? Weren't you just wasted?" Sakura asked confused. She looked at Sasuke who for the first time looked also puzzled.

"Nope. Ino's in on it too. My dad was gonna partner up with some bad guys. I warned him repeatedly but he wouldn't listen. Since I knew where they were going to be, I decided to get some evidence." He started to walk to Sakuras car and they followed. Shika hoped over the passenger seat and buckled himself in the back, while Sakura and Sasuke sat up front. Sakura started the engine and Sasuke switched the radio on.

"So, why weren't we in on it? You had us rushing around in a panic." Sakura asked as she slowly made her way out of cheap side.

"Sakura, I'm not in elementary school I can take care of my self, sober or not." He stated while observing the change from cheap side, to middle class homes.

"That's what I said." Sasuke annoced as he flipped through the stations.

"Sakura hit a button on her steering wheel and the c.d. player popped to life. Playing Rie Fu's "Life's Like a Boat".

"Hello! Murphy's law people!" She shouted before following the lyrics.

"Anything that can go wrong will?" Shikamaru asked? Surprised she would think about that. "Bleach theme ending?" 

"Yeah. So what?" She asked defensive.

"Nothing I just didn't know you liked her." Shikamaru closed his eyes and just drifted into the song.

"Am I taking you home Shika?" Sakura asked when she stopped at a light.

"He's staying over at my house." Sasuke said. Sakura knoded and turned left to Sasukes house. Everyone was silent as she pulled into the driveway. They silently got out of the car and tip toed into the house. It was really late and they'd been gone all day. As Sakura snuck past Itachi's room he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Just getting a snake?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura smiled in return.

"Of course, what else would I be doing on a Friday night at eleven thirty?" She mouthed thank-you and hurried to her computer.

(A/N: Sorry, four pages is all I got in my head right now. Plus I'm in class. So, don't kill me!)


	20. Its game time!

Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed. She'd been working at her desk for the last three hours and it was now about two thirty in the morning. She could hear Sasuke and Shikamura down the hall. She was sure they where still up and having more fun then herself. She had been working on her science project for the last three hours. She sighed again and got up to stretch. She looked around her room, as if to make sure if no one was looking, and inched to the door. She peeked out the door and could hear music coming from Sasukes room. She inched out the door and tip toed to his door. Sakura looked down and her pajamas and thought "Eh, its okay." There's nothing wrong with pirate's right? She pulled up one of her pants legs and let it drop.

"Sasuke?" She opened the door a little and stuck her head in. She watched Shikamaru and Sasuke just sit there. They were watching a movie with very blank expressions. She slipped through the crack she made and stood behind Shikamarus chair. "Guys? You okay?" Sasuke nodded his head and paused the movie.

"Yeah, just a lame ass movie." Sasuke sat up in his chair and reached for his soda, it was sitting in a stack of c.d.s leaning dangerously. Sakura sat on the futon that was pushed near the odd egg chairs Sasuke had. Sasuke tugged his sweater over his head and through it on the floor, making the pile of clothes bigger. Shikamaru pulled his sweater off and tossed it by the door.

"I feel left out. No sweater to take off and toss." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and picked up the remote control from his lap, "You could take off your shirt, I sure as hell wouldn't mind." Sakura flipped him the bird and Sasuke caught it, "With love."

"Just start the damn movie jackass."

Sasuke smirked at her and pressed play. He poured the rest of his soda into a glass of ice at his right, stretching up to flip the light switch down. "Scary movie Sakura, wanna sit on my lap for comfort?" Sasuke laughed when she shock her head at him and buried herself under an orange comforter Naruto had left the night before.

'**What is with him? He's acting so weird, like…he likes us or something.' **Sakura scoffed at her inner.

"**Us? You've got to be kidding me. Sasuke only likes slutty, stupid, air heads that wear a size zero. There's no way he would ever consider me a love interest" **Sakuras inner glared back at her.

'**People and theirs interests change Sakura, maybe you should change yours. You never know when a good thing is going to come your way. So grab it if you want it, release it if you don't.' **Sakura watched her inner disappears from her head. She was surprised to say the least. Her inner just made a valid point. What the hell?

Sakura opened her eyes again. The scary scene was over. But she couldn't shake off what her inner had said. Could Sasukes sudden flirty act be a good thing? Should she try? If it didn't work she could always just end it. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and studied him. His handsome stronge jaw line, his sharp onyx eyes, his rock hard abs. Sakura caught herself drooling, wiping it up with the back of her hand. Right then, on that futon she had euphony.

"**I have a crush on…Uchiha Sasuke!" **She screamed out in her head. As the ending credits rolled by Sakura quickly jumped up to leave. "Thanks for letting me watch with you, um… later!" Sakura ran out of his room and down the hall. She collided with her sister, "watch it Sakura!' Sakura nodded and sprinted down the hall. She slammed her door shut and locked it. Sakura leaned against it for support and put a hand to her heart. She slowly walked to her computer and looked at her i.m. account. Ino was on! Sakura typed a quick message. As Ino read it she dialed Sakuras number.

"Beep." Sakura turned around and jumped for her phone. Flying onto her bed, "Hello! Ino!" Sakura was relived to hear Ino laugh on the other line.

"Sakura why are you so worried about it? I think you two would be great together." Sakura pulled the phone from her ear and made sure it was really Ino on the line, "Hello? Hello? Sakura are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. But Ino, he's my best friend. He'll never feel the same way about me."

"It's nice to know who you're real b.f.f. is." Ino laughed as Sakura apologized and rephrased, "Listen, if he doesn't like you the same then oh well, but you gotta try!" Sakura said I guess, soon the girls were chatting about everything that happened in school and said good night.

Sakura rolled over on her bed and lay looking up at her ceiling. She thought about her soccer match the next day, deciding it was best not to dwell on her new crush.

"Sasuke? Was it just me or was Sakura acting a little strange?" Sasuke looked up from his breakfast and shrugged at his brother and Suzuko.

"I don't know. Why, what did she do?" He asked returning to his bacon.

"She wouldn't make eye contact with you, she looked ready to bolt when your arm bumped hers, and she was really jittery." Suzuko listed off. Sasuke shrugged and dumped his plate in the sink, with a loud crash. Itachi rolled his eyes at his brothers attuited towards fine dishware and went back to reading the paper.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just excited about our match today." Sasuke picked up his soccer bag and walked outside. He loaded his gear into his car and sat in the drivers seat. He noticed Sakuras car was already gone.

As Sasuke pulled into the school lot, he searched for her car, when he found it he parked near by it and began the walk to the field. When he got close enough he could hear the coach on the other team giving his pep talk. Very, very loudly. Sasuke walked to his side of the field and dropped his stuff near Sakura. "What's going on?" He asked her as he sat next to her to stretch. Sakura jumped and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but near him.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" She asked nervously.

"I know you. Something's not right. And don't give me a bogus story about pre-game jitters. You are always fired up for soccer." Sakura looked around the field and sighed. She looked back at Sasuke and he could see a spark in her eyes. She was going to tell him.

"I like this guy." She started slowly.

"Oh." Sasuke was taken back. He wasn't sure what to say. Or even how he felt.

"But I don't know if he likes me. He's really cool, and funny, when he wants to be, and he seems to like me, but I don't know." She said, twisting her pony tail around and around. Sasuke sat next to her silent for a few seconds. He was feeling nervous. Well, he thought it was nervous, he'd never felt it before so he wasn't sure.

"Sakura, "She looked up at him, he looked serious enough, " If you like this guy, go for it. Try to get his attention and just be open about it. You're a great person. Smart, charming, cunning," Sakura giggled at this one, "and one of the most beautiful girls in our school. He's be insane to reject you." Sakura stared back into Sasukes eyes for a while. She was about he to speak when a screech cut her off.

"Go Sasuke-Kun! Yeah!" Sasuke and Sakura both turned around slowly and grimaced. Sitting at the sidelines was Rin. Sakura slowly stood up and stared to approach her, but Sasuke jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, sending shivers down her spine.

"Let it go. We are here to win, not kill her. So block her out and think about nothing but how much ass you're going to kick today." Sakura looked up at him and nodded. She turned back towards their coach and started to encourage the others on the team.

"Alright team! Here's all I have to say. You lose today, and you're running laps every practice for a month. Got it?" The team shouted "got it!" back at her. Sakura smiled, knowing no one liked laps so there was no chance of a lose. "Alright get in position!" Everyone cheered and ran towards the bench or there starting position.

"Sakura, Good luck." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and got ready to take the ball for her team. As the reff blow the whistle Sakura passed the ball to Sasuke, who took it down the field and passed it back to Sakura. As Sakura was nearing the goal she was tripped by a player on the other team, but she passed to Kiba who scored a goal for the first half.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke ran up to her as she stood and swiped the mud from her legs.

"I'm fine. But I'm going to kick the guys ass for that." Sasuke smiled and ruffled her hair. "Go get him tiger." Sakura made claws and roared a few time. Sasuke laughed and ran back to his position.

It was nearing the end of the game and it was still 1-0. The other team had the ball in posseion and was working towards Kohanos goal. Sakura ran as fast as she could cutting off everyone from the other team trying to make a pass impossible. Sasuke and Kiba ran from opposite directions at the guy with the ball. Kiba slid in front of him kicking the ball from his possession, but another guy picked it up and scored.

"Okay, there's 45 seconds left, all we need is to score and run out the clock." Sasuke informed the team. Everyone nodded and asked what the plan was. Sakura stepped up and smiled, "Just ran like hell and keep them away from the ball." The team smiled at Sakuras violence and cheered. Sasuke stopped her before they stepped on the field. "I need to talk to you after the game. Don't go anywhere." Sakura nodded and stopped to re-tie her shoe lace.

'**Oh my god! This is it! He's going to tell us her loves us!' **Sakura giggled happily to her self. Hoping for the best. As she stepped on the field she prepared herself to kick some ass. The whistle blew and they took off.


	21. Sakura took the field

Sakura took her position in the center of the field with Sasuke at her left and Kiba to the right

Sakura took her position in the center of the field with Sasuke at her left and Kiba to the right. She looked back at her team and nodded. As the whistle blew she passed to Kiba who shot it back to the middle fielders. They passed it back and forth up the field and up to Sasuke who took it up to the goal. He shot it at the goal and it bounced off the pole. Three seconds left. The goalie laughed at Sasukes miss, but Sasuke smirked and pointed to his right. Sakura caught the ball on her chest and kicked it straight passed the goalie. Who turned around stunned.

The team shouted in glory. It was the fifth game of the season and they were still undefeated. After the team chant and some back slapping. Sasuke pulled Sakura away to talk. They were silent as the collected their duffle bags and gulped some water.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Sakura tried to start the conversation. Sasuke just looked away and sighed. He capped his water bottle and sat on the field, motioning for her to join him.

"Pride is a big thing in my family. So it's hard for me to admit something." Sakura nodded in understanding. Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. "I, god this is hard," Sasuke wasn't used to sharing his feelings. He picked some lint from his black and orange jersey and tried to smooth out his shorts, "Okay, here it goes." He took a long breath. "I like, " He paused and looked at her, "well, what I'm trying to say is," suddenly something behind her caught his attention.

"Sasuke what is it?" She asked placing a hand on his arm and trying to get his attention back, wanting to hear what he had to say so badly. **"Come on. Just say it!" **she screamed out in her head. Sasuke got up from sitting and started to walk away. Sakura sprang up and turned to follow him. But she stopped in her tracks.

"Karin?" Sasuke walked over to a beautiful blonde girl. She was wearing a black plaid mini skirt and matching blazer. The school name was printed on her left breast. Sasuke ran up to her and she smiled waiting to be embraced.

"Who's that Sasukes hugging?" Another player from the team asked. Sakura pulled up her duffel bad pretty roughly and sighed, "Sasukes first love." She jogged to her car and throws her stuff in. She sat behind the wheel for a while.

"Some much for going for it." She was about to start her car when her passenger door was thrown open and Sai let himself in.

"Mind if I go home with you?" Sakura was to hurt to argue. She nodded her head and began to drive home. Sai was silent. What a surprise.

"He's really dumb you know." Sakura stayed silent for a moment.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked turning the corner and pulling into the gas station lot. She wanted chocalte now.

"Uchiha. Why would he pass up a great girl like you if he wasn't?" Sakura stopped just before getting out of the car. She turned to him with tears threating to fall.

"What are you talking about? You hate me remember." She turned to leave and he caught her arm leaning over the center consol.

"How could I hate the girl I love?" Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Not sure what to say.

"W-what?" She started slowly.

"Sakura, you're beautiful, smart, kind, and when you smile it puts the sun to shame." Sakura looked into his eyes and he gazed back sincerely.

"Sai," She paused a moment, hoping it wasn't a cruel joke, "Do you mean that? Everything you just said?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. Sakura I've liked you for four years. I think it was about time I told you how I feel." Sakura felt butterflies tie up her stomach. He leaned over the drivers seat towards him. She could feel his breath on her face, it smelt sweet, she wanted to know how it would taste. He started to lean towards her. As they were nearing for a kiss, a car pulled in next to her and honked. Sai looked passed her and fell back in his seat.

"It's Sasuke and his love." Sakura giggled at his reaction. He looked at her surprised. Before he asked she turned around and waved at the girl and Sasuke. Sasuke got out of his car and walked around to her.

"You going my way?" He asked her with a smirk. She looked back at Sai and smiled.

"No way." Sasuke laughed and followed her into the store.

"Did you know Karin was back in town?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her M&M's and a Milk way. Sasuke grabbed two energy drinks and went to the counter with her.

"No, I was just as surprised as you where. By the way." She looked to see what he wanted, " Why'd you run off after the game?" He asked, already guessing the answer.

"Oh, Sai-Kun wanted study help so he's going home with me." Sasuke stopped what he was doing, reaching for his wallet, **"Sai-…Kun? When the hell did that happen?"** he asked himself. **'When you were to slow to grab her. Running to Karin like that you fool.' **His inner scolded him. Sasuke just shock his head and followed her outside admiring the curves of her body. He caught himself and looked back at Karin in the car waiting for him. She smiled at him and her eyes lit up. They were big and brown, with flacks of gold and red. He smiled back and told Sakura he'd see her later.

"Later!" She shouted after him. She turned back to Sai in her passenger seat. "Wanna go to my house?" She knew Suzuko would be surprised to see him again.

"You mean Uchihas house?" She shrugged. " Sure. You can help me 'study'" Sakura laughed and he grabbed her face quickly, before she had a chance to think he kissed her. She relaxed in his kiss and opened her mouth to him. His tongue darted in searching feverishly.

"Lets'go!" Sakura shouted after the kiss. She smiled the whole way home.

**Uchiha: Sasukes room**

"Sasuke where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked after Sasuke told him about his day with Karin.

"She's been in her room with her "Sai-Kun" all day" Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Really? Whoa. Oh yeah! You never told me what happened when he showed up with pizza." Sasuke sighed and sat in and egg chair flipping the television on.

"I thought so." He searched the channels for something good and stopped on a comedy special.

**Flashback**

Sakura ran to the door and flung it open.

"Hey Suzuko! Come look whose here with food!" Sakura pulled the door open wider to revel a teenage boy with long black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a blue and white sun visor that matched his blue and white uniform shirt.

"Hey ugly, see you're still just as haggered." Suzuko stepped to the door and he smiled at her. She smiled back, took the pizza and walked away mearley saying, "Nice to see you, good luck loser." He looked back at Sakura who looked ready to attack. She ran at him jumping to tackle him, but he caught her. As he held her in the air she glared down at him.

"You may be ugly but at least you weight like four pounds." Sakura smiled down at him and he let her go. But she tackled him…in a hug!

"How are you Sai?" she asked leading him to the kitchen. He took the Coke she offered him and sat where she lead him.

"Pretty good. How are you? Other then ugly I mean." Sakura glared at him but saw Uchiha-Sama give her a look. So she settled down and responded.

"Good. This is Sasukes father Uchiha-Sama, and his mother Uchiha Mikoto." Sasukes mom being more lenient when it came to her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sai stood and made a swift bow. Smooth and graceful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Uchiha-Sama rose from the table and went upstairs to his office, while Mikoto went out to tend to her garden. Sai and Sakura selected a piece of pizza and Ran into Sasuke on their way to the family room.

"Long time no see Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and walked in to the family room. Sakura and Sai followed, they all sat down and started to watch TV. But within seconds Sakura and Sai were on the floor wrestling and shouting insults.

"Yeah well you're so ugly a blind man ran screaming when his eyes met your face!' Sai shouted from being pinned. They rolled over and Sakura responded.

"Your so stupid you-" But she was cut off.

"You two are both stupid, and ugly, and smelly, and everything else you could possibly think horrible about one another!" Sai and Sakura paused and looked at Suzoko who had just walked in. Then they went on.

"Slut!"

"Man Whore!"


	22. Finally together, But now its Who's turn

(A/N: Whoa, thank you guys for support through out the story

(A/N: Whoa, thank you guys for support through out the story. And don't worry; it's still a Sasuke Sakura story. Just making things a little complicated.)

"So they just wrestled and argued for an hour?" Naruto asked picking up his orange game control and pressing start.

"Basically. What does she see in him? He's and ass and he looks like a drag queen. What would she want to date him for?" Sasuke asked sitting heavily in the egg chair and spinning to face Naruto. Naruto paused his game again and sighed. He looked back and Sasuke and smirked.

"So, Karin's back, eh?" Sasuke looked up sharply at him.

"Yeah, she's just visiting for a while." Sasuke ribbed a string from his faded jeans and looked back at Naruto, who was giving him a secret look. "Oh, you are a pervert. I and Karin are complete platonic friends now. And you know it." Naruto laughed and shock his head.

"Yeah I know that. But does Sakura?"

"Why would she care? She likes Sai remember?" Sasuke glared into his glass of Sprit and the ice melted. Naruto grimaced at the melted ice and looked at Sasuke.

"I thought you would want to make it clear to her. Ya know. Seeing how much you like her." Sasuke stopped. In his mind Narutos words echoed. It was obvious even the dope that he liked her. So why couldn't Sakura see it?

"…"

"I knew it! So go stop her from being with Sai you fool!" Sasuke scoffed and got up. Naruto watched him pace around the room kicking things around on the floor.

"Your right, for once, I'm an Uchiha. I get what I want." Naruto cheered him on as he reached for the door. But then he stopped. "Wait. What if she doesn't like me? And what if me running to hug Karin made her think," He shock his head and opened the door. Leaving Naruto alone to play his game.

"Poor love struck idiot." Naruto shock his head and pressed start again. He was soon emerged in the swirling colors of the game.

Sasuke sat outside Sakuras door listing quietly. He could hear silence from her side of the door. Obviously they had nothing to talk about. Sasuke smirked. **'Or their having sex' **his inner piped in. Sasuke shock his head and looked appalled. **"You better say just kidding or I'm going to jump off the roof and kill us both." 'Hehehe JK!!' **Sasuke smirked and was about to speak when he heard Sai say something first.

"I guess I'll go now. Thanks for the help on my math work." There was a long silence followed by the door opening. Sasuke through himself into his brother's room to avoid being seen.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke looked up and scowled at Itachi. Sasuke got up off the floor and turned towards him.

"What do you want?" Itachi raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You rolled into my room, not the other way around." Sasuke turned away and re adjusted his shirt.

"You've rolled into mine before. I believe to avoid a certain blonde?" Itachi stopped smirking and glared at his brothers back as he walked out the door.

"I am afraid of no one. Especially her!" He shouted to Sasuke.

"Itachi-Kun!" Itachi nearly fell to the floor. He looked around the room frantically and ran over to the window, as his foot left site she entered the empty bedroom.

"I thought I heard him. Humph!" And stormed out.

Sasuke paused at her door and took a deep breath. Then he knocked.

"Come in!" Her voice rang out from the other side. He hesitated then turned the handle. Sakura was sitting at her desk with her hair tied up in a messy bun above her head. She was concentrating on a book.

"Hey." Sakura looked up and smiled at him. She patted the office chair next to her.

"Take a load off. Come chill with me." Sasuke nodded and sat down stiffly. Sakura smiled at him and shut her book, laying it gently on the desk. "So what brings you to my wing of the house?" she asked happily.

"Just bored. Wanted to check on you and Sai. How's it going with him?" Sakura's eyes seemed to flicker one emotion he couldn't pin point. But she quickly looked happy again.

"Okay, we just started to get along so I think we'll be okay. It's funny, how well I and he get along now." Sasuke nodded. He was watching her every move. He noticed things about her he had never noticed. Like how she twists her hair around her finger when she's thinking. Or when she's bored she blinks in a pattern of quick one-two-three, then slow one-two. "Well, I have some work to do, so I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke nodded again and got up to leave. He took one step before turning around and grabbing her shoulders. She gasped and looked up surprised.

"Sakura, dump him."

"W-what? Sasuke I can't." Sakura tried to explain but he silenced her.

"Sakura, I like you, a lot. And you're all I think about. How when you angry, the corners of your mouth are still up turned in the slightest smile. Or how your eyes see to glisten when you're truly happy. I even have your sent memorized for Kamis sake!" He shouted down at her. Sakura stared up stunned. Then started to giggle. "What's so damn funny?" He asked kind of hurt that she was laughing at him.

"I'm not laughing at you Sasuke-Kun," He felt a twitch in his heart when she called him that; "It's the situation."

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting back down and taking her hand. He turned in her chair to look him dead in the eye. "I and Sai aren't dating." Sasuke nearly broke out in a smile. He felt a felling in his chest he'd never felt before. It started to over whelm him.

"Really? Then what was all that? Today?" He asked still a little worried.

"Haha, no! We decided it would be weird for us to date seeing how good of friends we are. So I really did only help him with his homework. Truth is, when he kissed me, I didn't feel anything." Sasuke sighed and thought about earlier that day.

"At the field there was something I wanted to tell you," He started but she cut him off.

"If it was anything like what you just told me I think I get where you're going," Her smile faltered a bit though, "What about Karin?" She asked alarmed.

"I and she are just friends; she was in town for an academic decathlon thing and wanted to say hi. But you ran off so she was a little sad." Sakura frowned a little, feeling bad that she ran away from a dear friend.

"Oh, I thought," Sasuke smiled and shock his head, "Well, now don't I feel dumb." Sasuke chuckled a little and pulled her hand a little. She stood up and stood between his legs. "Yes?" She asked quietly. He touched her face lightly with his other hand, she felt how soft his hands where and wanted to know if everywhere was that soft. She lowered her mouth even with his and kissed him. He kissed her back, forcing his passion, anger, and happiness all into it. When they came up for air Sakura plopped in her office chair.

"So Mister Uchiha," He looked up at her waiting, "Are you going to ask me out or use me how you wish?" She asked dramatically like and old movie. Sasuke laughed and stood. He kissed her forehead and said, "Do I really need to ask?" Sakura smiled and shock her head.

"Tomorrow night. Me and you. Death Note live action at the Visual Theater." Sasuke nodded and went to kiss her one more time. "You may not want to leave Naruto alone in your room much longer." Sasuke paused and mumbled a long list of curse. Pecked her on the lips and ran down the hall.

"So, did you do the big kid thing and just ask her out?" Naruto asked when the bedroom door slammed behind him. Sasuke examined his room, looking for any damage.

"I know you did something dope. Tell me and I won't hurt you…as bad." Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked.

"Have some faith in me Teme. I'm not that bad. Kuso." Sasuke glared down at him and sniffed around, looked around, and, not happily, felt around. Nothing.

"I meant it Naruto. What did you do?" Sasuke tenderly sat in his chair. Hoping nothing wet connected to his butt.

"I just sat here and played video games. I swear!" Sasuke sighed and put away his distrust. He reached over and opened his fridge, pulling out a cola. He took a long swig and sighed,

"So, did you ask her out?" Naruto wanted to know. Flinching when his character was hit by a lightning bolt.

"Yeah. We're going out tomorrow night." Naruto paused the game and sighed.

"Dude, you two are going to be the ideal couple." Sasuke just smiled and thought about how everyone in their group seemed to be hooking up. Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Him and Sakura. Then he had a thought.

"Dope, you should ask Hinata out." Naruto, for once, didn't respond right away. When he wasn't saying anything Sasuke tried again. Naruto just sighed. "Naruto?" Sasuke was surprised that his best friend had nothing to say.

"She'll never go out with me." Naruto stated sadly. Sasuke was surprised and stunned silent for once. Naruto was never dis courage.

"Trust me, she will. She likes you I can tell."

"No. She's smart, and pretty, and just amazing. I'm loud and dumb I'm suspired she even speak s to me at all!" Sasuke laughed.

"Trust me I can help you out." Naruto looked skeptical.

"What do you know about Hinata?" Sasuke laughed and patted Narutos back.

"I know a lot more then you think." Sasuke brought out a note book and pen and passed them to Naruto. "Trust me; this is the one class you wanna take notes in." The blonde nodded quickly and uncapped his pen. Sasuke got out of his chair and started his lesson.

"The first thing you gotta do is…"

(A/N: Sorry, about the short updates. But I'm doing them in computer tech class. Nest is Naruto and Hinata maybe getting together and then a group event, then…the end. Just kidding, maybe. No, there will be a big event that changes a lot of things, a group happy event and a happily ever after ending. Like every other fanfiction story."


	23. Hinata and Naruto, win or lose?

(A/N: I know exactly how many chapters and what's going to happen

(A/N: I know exactly how many chapters and what's going to happen. I had a lot of trouble trying to decide how to end it. I'm really bad at that. I can't end a story. I'm not sure why. But I do have an ending planned. So I'm hoping for the best, and I hope I make you guys happy enough to read my next story! (Yes already in the works)!!With love!)

Sasuke sat with Naruto that day in first period. Sakura sat directly behind Sasuke and Tenten next to her. Neji was in the next row to Narutos left, leaving and empty seat between him and Naruto. When Hinata walked in everything got quite. She looked at her friends with a puzzled look. But Tenten and Sakura just smiled and asked her how her morning went.

"A-actually kind of weird. I was late to-today." Sakura and Tenten acted surprised asking what happened and if everything was okay.

"Yeah because you're never late." Tenten through in. Hinata nodded and looked for and empty seat. When her eyes fell on the only one. Next to Naruto. Hinata froze. Neji was about to call it off and make Tenten switch when Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm. Hard.

"Here Hinata-Chan you can sit next to me if you like." Sasuke and Tenten high fived under the desk and Sasuke smirked.

"It's kinda cute to see Naruto act quite and shy around a girl." Sakura whispered to Tenten who nodded in agreement.

"T-thank-you N-Naruto-Kun. Um…" Naruto looked down at his hands and went to speak but felt the air shift next to him; he turned to his left and saw Hinata smoothing out her skirt as she fidgeted in the seat next to him. Suddenly Naruto beamed.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Wanna be my partner for the math test?" He asked back to his happy, hyper, silly self. Hinata smiled. A real big sparkling smile.

"Of course Naruto-Kun. I would love to!" Everyone in the group, but Naruto and Hinata, eyes bulged out of their head. Hinata just spoke without stuttering! Not only that. She was speaking to Naruto!

"Whoa! That would be great. For once I'm going to get an A+!" He shouted excited. "Maybe you can come over sometime and tutor me. I'm really bad in math." Neji turned and looked past Naruto at Sasuke. Glaring with such for Sasuke had a hard time looking back without laughing, because he didn't know what else to do. He can't glare with a reason; it's the ice cube boys rule of glaring. Duh.

"Sure Naruto-Kun. I would love to."

"Sweet! Maybe you can tutor me in a lot of other things to." Naruto added with a glint in his eyes. Hinata took in a deep breath and Neji looked ready to kill. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto, mouth a gape. But Tenten stared at Neji, who was also staring at Naruto.

"Um…Sakura. I think we should get Naruto to shut up before Neji kills him." Sakura looked at Neji but then she heard Sasukes phones vibrate. She looked over his shoulder as he read the text.

"**He touches her, gets her pregnant, or breaks her heart. I will 1st kill him. Then I will make sure there is only 1 heir 2 the Uchiha fortune and it wnt b u!"**

Sasuke looked past the flirting Naruto and giggling Hinata and looked at Neji. As soon as he looked him in the eye, he believed him.

He nodded his understanding and Neji just glared up at the board. Everyone was chatting and laughing when their math teacher came in late.

"Don't do it!" He shouted at Naruto as he was about to stand. "I know. Late! Sheesh. Okay. Let's partner up for the test. You and your partner have to have the same answer on every problem. And you are responsible for finishing tonight's homework together." Kakashi called on people to list who their partner would be.

"Tenten?"

"Neji is mine bitchs!" Sakura laughed out loud and Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Right. Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-Kun please." Kakashi looked up at her for a moment. Sakura wasn't sure what the look on his face meant but he shock his head and said okay.

"Sasuke." There was a dead silence as the fan girls waited to see who he'd pick.

"Sakura."

"Alright."

"Not fair!" A girl in the back jumped up. It was Rin. Sakura groaned and slammed her forehead into the desk.

"Why the objection Rin?" Kakashi asked, knowing not matter what she said, he didn't care and would let them partner up.

"It's not fair for the two smartest kids in the class to partner together." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and sighed, "She makes a good point." Rin jumped in joy but was soon shot down again. "But I already wrote them as partners. So I can't change it."

"Why not! Just erase it!" She shouted making the windows in the room shake vigor sly.

"I wrote it in pen, and what the pen decides is law. Sorry." She stomped around a bit but got over it and sat down. "Now, please sit next to your partner and start your test.

As the test went on the room was silent. Though the occasional sigh from Sakura and the frustrated outburst from Tenten. "Tenten, shut up!" Tenten just glared back at Kakashi and returned to listening to Neji tell her what to write. And everyone once in a while Hinata would giggle at something Naruto said.

As Sasuke and Sakura finished their test they wrote down the homework and started to talk.

"It was nice of you to help Naruto. I think he's gonna ask her out tomorrow." Sakura said as Sasuke began his half of the homework.

"Yeah, I felt bad because he was so down about it." Sakura nodded and decided to start her half.

"You know how the four day weekend is coming up."

"Hn."

"I think we should go on a road trip." Sasuke looked up at her as did Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji.

"Really?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji who said it sounded like fun and to count him and Hinata in. "Y-yeah, it sounds awesome!" She said.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked Naruto and Tenten.

"Helly Yeah!" The shouted at the same time. Sakura reminded them they where in class and they apologized to Kakashi.

"He he sorry!" Naruto added.

"So what about it Sasuke? Are you in?" Everyone watched him as he sat back from his book. He sighed and looked at Sakura.

"I'll go."

"Yes!" Sakura and Tenten cheered. Naruto did some sort of complicated hand sign thing with Neji and Hinata hugged Naruto who hugged her back, a little longer then Neji would have liked.

"Okay! We leave next Friday. So tell your folks!" Everyone nodded and chatted excitedly for the rest of the period.

That night Hinata showed up and Narutos exactly on time.

"Hey, come on in." Hinata smiled and entered the small foyer. She looked around his small apartment and noticed it was nicely furnished and really clean.

"Your apartment is really nice." She said without stuttering a single word.

"Thanks! It's all thanks to Sasuke-Temes mother. She always liked me and when I moved out of the orphanage she went out of her way to make sure I was comfortable and had a nice house. Uchiha-Sama followed his wife's foot steps and gives me a monthly allowance. As long as I have a job and keep above a C+ in all my classes." Naruto lead her to the living room and gave her a seat on the couch. "Do you want some tea or coke or something?"

"A coke would be fine." Naruto smiled at her and ran to the kitchen. Hinata un packed her math book and some paper.

Naruto ran in with a glass of ice and a can of coke he set it on the table before her and smiled.

"Let's get started Naruto-Kun."

"You got it.

An hour later their homework was done and Naruto was panicking. He didn't want her to leave yet. What to do?

"Um…"

"Naruto-Kun? What is it?" Hinata asked as she put her math book back in her bag.

"I need help in history to!" Hinata laughed and touched his hand.

"Naruto you have an A average in every class but math. I don' think you need my help." Naruto sighed. She was right. He was an A student. But he still didn't want her to leave. "Is there something else I could help you with?" Naruto jumped up and grabbed a DVD off his TV. "Yes! I haven't seen this movie yet and I don't want to watch it alone!"

Hinata giggled and said okay, she'd stay to watch the movie. As it ended and Naruto walked her to the door Hinata smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"I had fun Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled and told her he had fun too. As she was turning towards the door Naruto lost all sanity (well of what he had) and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into him.

"N-Naruto-Kun! What i-is it?" Hinata asked afraid.

"Hinata I," Hinatas head was pressed against his chest, she could hear each slow breath he pulled in and out of his lungs as if they where her own, " I really," He paused again, Hinata shifted in her position to look at her blonde sweetheart. He looked just as scared as she had felt. Suddenly all her fear melted away and she slipped out of his loosened grip.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up at her with wide blue eyes. The sound of her soft voice calming his heart beat. He looked into her pearl eyes and she laughed, her voice ringing out in the empty apartment. Soon she was leaning towards his face and he knew what she was doing. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her as well. With their faces only seconds' apart nothing could stop them.

"Knock knock." Hinata turned to the door but Naruto caught her face in his hands gently and pressed his lips to hers. Hinatas eyes widened in surprise but she quickly closed them trying to keep from screaming. All those years of dreaming, and thinking he was out of her reach. Finally he was hers, and she was his, as she had always been.

"Knock knock knock!" The knocks where coming with much more force now. Naruto pulled away from Hinata and smiled. He brushed a piece of hair from her forehead and kissed it. Then shouted at the knocker to stop it he was coming.

"You better mean in the literal sense or I swear to god!" Hinata laughed at her cousins antics and opened the door to him. Neji pulled her aside and walked into the apartment. He sniffed the air and scanned ever corner and cranny. When he was satisfied (not really) he turned to Naruto.

"Did you touch her at all?" Naruto glared back and was about to respond, but Hinata pushed Neji out the door and waved good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Naruto-Kun. Good night!" And she slammed the door before Neji could stick his head in the yell.

"Lets g-go Neji-Nii-San!" Naruto laughed as he heard her drag Neji down the hall. He jumped onto the couch and smiled to himself. Feeling great he flipped on the TV and sat back watching some silly sitcom.

The next day in math. Hinata. Tenten and Sakura all pushed their desks into a group and talked about Hinatas night.

"Hinata that's great! I am so happy for you!" Sakura leaned over her desk and hugged Hinatas small frame. Hinata smiled and thanked her. Tenten then hugged her too and added her thoughts, "Finally the bone head maned up!" Neji glared over at her and told her that he better still be a boy in the sexual term. The girls just laughed. Sasuke and Naruto walked in side by side. But as soon as Naruto saw Hinata he ran to her side and asked if he could sit next to her. Tenten and Sakura gave a mock glare and teased him a little.

"What do you think Sakura? Should we allow him the pure bliss of sitting next to our amazing Hinata?" Sakura put her finger to her chin in thinking position.

"Amazing is right." The girls giggled when Naruto said this. They got up and patted his back.

"For realizing that you deserve to sit next to her." Neji just scoffed.

"About our little trip." Everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and looked at Sasuke who had the news. "Sakura will be responsible for assigning what each of you should bring."

"Why aren't you part of this?" Tenten asked wondering why he thought he didn't have to help.

"Because I'm funding it. Everything is being paid for by me. Even the hotel I know we'll end up staying at for one reason or another." Tenten nodded her head in understanding and mentioned to Neji how right he was.

"We will not! And I'll prove it to you!" Sakura was determined not to stay in a hotel this year.

"Wait, did anyone tell Ino and Shikamaru yet?" Neji asked looking at everyone at once.

"Shika has been home sick and Ino's still in the hospital. I'll call him after school and see if he's well enough to join us. And Ino said that her parents said no." Sakura informed them all.

"I can't believe Shikas been sick. He doesn't get sick."

"He was half asleep and ate a bad piece of meet. He got food poisoning." Sasuke informed everyone. And everyone stopped questioning Shikamarus strange illness. Because a hug EWWW factor was involved.

As the late bell rang everyone sat in the respected seats. Sasuke sat on Sakuras left in the second the back row in the far left corner of the room. Behind them were two empty seats for Shika and Ino. To Sakuras right was Naruto and Hinata and behind them, next to Ino and Shika, were Tenten and Neji. Everyone sitting next to their sweetheart. Sakura and Sasuke pulled out their work and got ready for the stamp. Everyone else did the same and started on the next assignment. But Sakura started on her list of what to bring and what they needed to buy.

(A/N: Hahaha another one done! I'm soooo happy! I feel a little bad that Shikamaru and Ino didn't have a big part in this story, but there are so many characters to take care of that some sometimes get left out. So the next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Haha)


	24. On the road again, Oh! I just can't wait

(A/N: So is it coming along ok? I really hope so. I'm having fun writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it. I hope I give a good ending, or at least one you'll really enjoy.)

"Sakura! Hurry up! This thing is heavy!"

"All right! This stupid rope is hard to tie though."

"Stop yelling you two! Before I give you a good reason to yell!" A long silence followed before someone shouted, "You don't have to be so mean."

"Ok, so, we have three ice chests of water and juice and soda. Two ice chest of meat, one of fruits. Then four tents, each have a sleeping bag and extra blankets. Four kayaks, and Sasukes ATM card. We are set!" Sasuke shook his head at his girlfriend's craziness and pulled out his keys. He then walked over to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Have your directions to the spot?" He asked pulling his out making sure everyone had them so they woudn't get lost (CoughNarutoCough)

"Yeah."

"Believe it!"

"Troublesome piece of rumbled paper." But he pulled it from his pocket to show he had it.

"I don't get why we can't just follow the G.P.S. All our cars have it." Naruto said turning towards his 2007 white escape. Neji inspected his 2008 black jeep ranger and asked the same thing.

"Because the satellite connection cuts out to often for us to rely on it." Sasuke nodded in agreement with Shikamaru and turned towards his black 2008 escalade. Shikamaru turned away and waved.

"See you on the road." And he hopped up into Narutos car.

"Guess I'll be driving with Him and Hinata." Neji glared at Naruto.

"Lay one hand on her and I swear," Naruto just shook his head and walked away, "See you guys at the first stop." And he jogged to his car.

"Ditto." And Neji sat down in his driver's seat next to Tenten. Already yelling at her to change the music and he yelling back how much she liked the music. Sasuke chuckled lightly and turned to his car. He couldn't see passed the tinted windows but knew the Sakura was watching him from the passenger seat. And, as if to confirm it, his bass started pounding out in the car. He just sighed and walked to the car stepping on the rail and climbing into the driver's seat.

Sasuke turned the bass way down and turned to Sakura.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? This is the first year we're going without my brother to guide us. Not that we need him or anything, but the others may feel more confident if we brought him along." Sasuke nearly mumbled the sentence; he didn't want to admit that his brother may know the trail a little better then himself.

"I think we'll be fine Sasuke-Kun! Don't worry about it. I bet you will guide us even better! Who knows, maybe, because of you, we won't end up in a five-star hotel this year." Sakura just smiled at him and he kissed her. They we're really getting into the kiss when Sasukes phone rang out startling Sakura.

"Get it!" She shouted at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and read the text message.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Its say, "While we're still young please." From Tenten". Sasuke waved at Nejis car and Tenten made a face. So he turned the ignition and pulled out of his driveway. Following behind him was Neji and Tenten, then Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru.

They planned to stay in a campground about twelve hours from home. Sakura and Sasuke had been there many times with Itachi and his past girlfriends. It was the best spot in Japan, and they be damned if the didn't stay there. It was their mission to make their own high school memories there.

**Sasuke's Car**

Sasuke was silent as Sakura chatted about what fun they would have and everything else that popped into her head. Every little "Hn" and "Yeah" got her to keep going. Excited that he had put something into the conversation. Sakura just sipped at her energy drink and sang along to the music for the next hour and a half, waiting to arrive at the first stop.

**Neji's Car**

"I mean it Neji. I really am glad I got to go on this trip with you. Just me and you driving together. Talking. It's really fun!" Tenten said excitedly.

"I know. I can't wait till we share a tent." Tenten suddenly stopped giggling and stared at his smirking face as he watched the road.

"Pervert."

"All in good time beautiful."

**Naruto's Car**

"Just shut up Naruto! I'm begging you now!" Shikamaru pleaded; trying desperately to get the blonde to at least quite down so he could nap.

"Ok, ok, Shika. Sheesh. I'll try to quite down for your damn cat nap." Hinata laid her hand over Narutos and smiled.

"How much longer till the first stop?" She asked quietly for Shikamarus sake.

"Probably about twenty minutes. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Hinata smiled at him and nodded. She sat back in her seat and looked in front of her at Nejis car. Tenten turned and saw her. When Tenten waved Hinata waved back and giggled at the funny faces Tenten was making at her.

**Everyone! Yay!**

All three cars pulled into the parking lot of a rest stop/restaurant. The parked near each other. Sasuke and Sakura exited their cars first, stretching and waiting for the others. Tenten and Neji seemed to just finish and argument and then Tenten pushed her door open with more force the needed and jumped out of the car.

"I am not riding with him the rest of the way!" She shouted at Sakura who just smiled in return.

"Ugh, I swear woman if it wasn't for the fact that you're a female I would have killed you by now!" Neji slammed his car door and walked to stand next to Sasuke who smirked and did a complicated hand thing. Sakura stood next to Tenten on the other side of the car and just smiled.

"What's taking Narutos group so long?" Tenten asked glancing in the direction of said orange jacket boy's car.

"I don't know. Maybe the tied Shika up and threw him in the make and are now finishing up making sweet, sweet love." Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji all stared at Sakura in silence. Neji broke it by rolling up his sleeves and sprinting to Narutos door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, Naruto crashed it open, nailing Neji in the face.

"Oh my god!" Tentens hand flew to her face in shock, before she ran to his side.

"Narutos in some much trouble now." Sakura sighed and opened Hinatas door. She was just reaching fro it and slipped, failing out of her seat. Sakura caught her and smiled. "Hinata, trust me, "Hinata looked at her curiously, "Narutos more your type if you get what I mean." Hinata turned red and laughed quietly.

"Whatever you say Sakura-Chan."

"Come on you guys, let go eat please." Sasuke asked annoyed and tired.

"Alright grouchy pants." Sasuke glared at Sakura and she and Tenten and Hinata skipped to the restaurant hand in hand.

"I swear I don't know why I like her so much." Neji said to Sasuke and Naruto who watched the girls as well.

"Sakura is…insane." Sasuke shock his head and followed after them with Shika, Naruto, and Neji at his heels. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the host. Sakura waved to Neji from their table.

"We're with them." The host looked behind himself and followed his finger to the girls.

"Right away. Follow me please." The host led them to the table and pulled out their chairs for them. "You're waiter will be over shortly." Sasuke nodded and picked up a menu. The group chatted pointlessly about school gossip and sports scours.

"Haha. Can you guys believe the year is ending? This is our last weekend before our last week of school! Before our first high school summer!" The group smiled at Naruto and he raised his glass. "A toast. To surviving our freshman year!" The group raised their glasses and drank to that.

"And what a weird it has been." Hinata added. Sakura and Tenten laugh, Sasuke and Neji smirked, and Naruto smiled along with Shikamaru.

"Hello," A young waiter with black hair and turquoise eyes came up to their table, " My name is Tres! What will it be?"

"Um…I'll have the tri tip with mashed potatoes and green beans. And a coke is fine." Hinata ordered first. Naruto smiled and ordered the same.

"What the hell? Naruto are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"Haha yes. I don't eat just ramen for god's sake!"

"Ok, I'll have the ministrone soup and bread sticks. And a…Shirley Temple." Sakura closed her menu and stacked it on top of Hinatas.

"Alright." Tres scribbled down the first three orders and waited for Sasukes, "And you sir?"

"I would like the lasagna, light mushrooms and extra tomato please. Bring me a Dr.Pepper please." Sasuke closed his menu and placed it on Sakuras.

"I want the single pizza and a coke please." Tenten placed her menu on Sakuras and Sakura placed her stake on Sasukes.

"I would like the toralonie and a sprit." Neji placed his menu on the new stake and grinned at Tenten.

"I just want the rib plate with a potato and garlic bread." Shika sighed placing his un opened menu on the pile for the waiter.

"Garlic bread?" Tres asked looking up from his pad of paper.

"My girlfriend isn't here, so I want some garlic." Tres nodded and picked up the menus.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Tres picked up their warm waters and menus and took off.

"So how much further is our destination?" Tenten asked unfolding her napkin.

"About seven and a half hours." Sasuke said. He unfolded a map on the table and pointed out where they where and where they were headed.

"Whoa that's far. Why are we going there?" Tenten asked, she pushed her plate aside for her drink to be placed in front of her like everyone else.

"Anything else before I return with your food?" Tres asked looking at everyone, his eyes lingering on Sakura a minute too long for Sasukes taste.

"In a weird way its tradition. Our group is pretty much the most popular. And since 1954, when the school opened. The most popular group goes camping in this spot. At the end of _every _year." Sasuke took a sip of his soda and grew quite again. Under the table holding hands with Sakura who chatted with her friends and took sips of her drink.

"So what activities do you have planned for us Sakura?" Naruto asked taking a drink of Hinatas coke.

"Some swimming, hiking, boating, jet skiing and a lot of camp fire tails!" The group smiled and laughed at Sakuras enthusiasms.

"Well, I can't wait." Naruto held his glass up to her and she held hers to him, they smiled and drank.

After eating and laughing about for another hour the group got up and stretched. At first Sasuke and Neji fought over who would pay the bill, in the end Neji and Sasuke both gave up and let Shikamaru pay. Sakura and Tenten each pulled their man outside and waited in Hinata to come from the bathroom.

"Ugh, back on the road again." Tenten grimaced. Sakura nudged her and told her it would be fun.

"No, I think that Neji and Sasuke right in one car, Me you and Hinata take Sasukes car and Naruto and Shika in Narutos car. A little difference!" Sasuke agreed and asked that it be Tenten driving his car. "Because Sakura scares me behind the wheel." Sakura huffed and walked away to his car. He plopped in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Sasuke passed his keys to Tenten and asked her to please be careful.

"I'm always careful." And she jogged to his car. Neji shock his head and patted Sasukes shoulder.

"Bad choice Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Don't you wonder why Tenten doesn't _have _a car?"

"No, I never thought about it."

"It was impounded for illegal street racing and reckless driving." Sasuke turned pale. And Neji just sighed. "Let's go." Neji had to drag Sasuke to his car. Pushing him into the Passenger seat. He ran around the side and climbed into his side. " Just waiting on Naruto now."

Hinata ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for Sasukes car. She smiled and climbed in the back seat. Seat warmers already on. "I **love** his car!" Hinata shouted. Sakura laughed and punched up the volume on the c.d. player. The bass blasted out **New Found Glory, **so loud the fillings in their mouths were vibrating.

Sasuke and Neji sat in silence. Just watching the girl's rock out in Sasukes car. He moaned and Neji just laughed. A full laugh. He hit the play button on his stereo and **B Witched** started playing. Sasuke turned the volume down and just stared, mouth a gape, at Neji.

"Dude."

"What?" Sasuke continued to stare. Neji suddenly got it. "It's not mine I swear! It's Tentens. She was listening to it!" Sasuke just shock his head and through the c.d. in the back seat. Neji pulled a c.d. from his visor, he punched the volume up to brain rattling status and they chilled out listening to **Bullet for My Valentine.**

"Naruto would you hurry up! Everyone's waiting on us." Shikamaru yelled at Naruto from his position in the back seat. Naruto fumbled with his keys and inserted them into the ignition. He pushed the medal to the floor and rocketed out of the lot. Tenten quickly followed and sped after him, not surprised in the lest, Neji followed at the _legal_ speed and Sasuke just watched the road. **'Great',** he thought to himself,** 'A great start. What misadventures await us in the woods?...We are so fucked.'**


End file.
